The 12 Elements of AshMas,Volume 4
by Pete the Rock
Summary: A fan favorite based off the Christmas song "12 Days of Christmas," Ash meets with 12 girls. Rated for mild violence.
1. Inline the Rhythm

_Disclaimer: Nintendo and Project Pikachu own Pokémon._

_Summary: Apparently a fan favorite comes the 4th installment of the 12 Elements. For those new, 12 girls based on their types have a chance with Ash based on the poll in my profile page. Rated for mild violence._

_Shipping: ShalourShipping_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The 12 Elements of AshMas, Volume 4<strong>_

_One-Shot 1: Inline the Rhythm_

* * *

><p>Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and their Pokémon friends continued their journey around the Kalos region when they stumbled upon a skating park. Filled with ramps, rails, a few quarter-pipes, a half-pipe, boxes and an empty pool, the skating park had the kids wearing roller blades having fun, pulling off skate grabs, spins and flips in the air, as well as riding those rails with reckless abandon. "Those guys make roller skates look like child's play!" awed the Kanto trainer. To the sister of the Lumiose Gym Leader, it's normal in Kalos.<p>

"Lots of kids get roller skates to get around places faster," Bonnie explained. "Of course, not everyone is good with wheels, right brother?" Clemont's face reddened with the embarrassment his sister provided.

"Hey, I can't stand on skates either," Serena tried to comfort. Clemont sighed in relief knowing he wasn't alone.

"Thanks, Serena," he huffed. Ash approached the park when a familiar gym leader swooped in to block access.

"And just where do you think you're going without the proper equipment?" Korrina denied. Ash and Pikachu stumbled a little at Korrina's block. Her Lucario jumped in by her side.

"Korrina?!" he stuttered. "What are you doing here?!" The Shalour City Gym Leader tapped her skate to show her reason.

"When I need a stress reliever, I come here to let myself loose. Do you know what it takes to be a gym leader in Kalos?" Ash has traveled with a few of them and is with one now.

"How did you get so good with roller skates?" Bonnie wondered. Korrina wasn't bashful about her passion.

"I guess you could say that I was born on wheels. I started on a skateboard after I met Riolu. After a while, I put roller skates on and learned more tricks than when I was on the board. Probably why I haven't gone back." Ash could relate.

"I remember boarding back on the hills by Pallet Town before I started Pokémon training," he thought back. "Not long ago, I was in a race in Eggseter over in Johto, beat my rival and his Arcanine with my Bayleef." Now his friends gasped in surprise at his talents beyond Pokémon.

"I saw that race!" Serena recalled. "You and Gary Oak were neck-and-neck on the final stretch!" His confession gave Korrina a thought.

"This is perfect!" she shouted as she snagged Ash's hands. "Your background should help with skates! Come with me!" She pulled Ash toward a shop, leaving Pikachu and Lucario with their friends. A few minutes later, Ash was in different gear: red helmet, black elbow pads, blue knee pads and red wheels under black and red boots. He did seem unsteady on his new skates but Korrina helped keep him up.

"I don't think it's a good idea for Ash to wear skates," Serena worried. "He could get hurt!" Not to Korrina's fist pump.

"Not to worry. I'll spot him and help out." Korrina grabbed Ash's hands and escorted him on the park's track. "Now, you gotta keep your balance. Squat your knees if you need to." Listening, Ash bent his knees a little and got some control. The trainer and gym leader moved slowly for him to get a feel of walking on wheels. Letting go, Korrina felt Ash was ready for the next step. "Okay! Now let's work on the push-off. All you have to do is start in this position..." She squatted down with her wheels almost perpendicular to each. Her front leg stayed straight ahead while her back leg faced her side but with a lurch forward. Ash performed the same task as he stood by Korrina. A race? "...And push!" Korrina pushed her back leg and she proceeded forward. Now, Ash had his moment, but he pushed off the front leg, not the back. That mishap propelled him straight down on his face. Ouch... His friends saw his spill and Serena, Clemont, Pikachu and Lucario worried he hurt himself. Bonnie? Laughing her little butt off.

"That was funny!" she cackled. Dedenne joined in the comedic laughter. Korrina returned and helped Ash back up.

"You pushed off with the lead foot, didn't you?" Ash laughed a little from his error. "Let's try that again." Ash resettled himself before trying the kick-start again. This time, he pushed off his back foot and started rolling. He chased Korrina around the track for a couple of laps when Ash stopped on a dime, something Korrina didn't need to teach him. "Looks like the brakes won't be an issue with you."

"Guess not," he muttered before looking to the obstacles like the rails and ramps. "I can't wait to try getting on those." Korrina's face went pale from the notice.

"Slow down, Ash! You just started skating! It's too soon for you to try the pipes or rails!" The raven-haired visitor didn't lose his cool.

"I know. I'm just watching how cool these kids make the obstacles look. At least I have enough sense not to push it." The blond skater/gym leader understood Ash's excitement.

"Right? They've been at it for years like I have. Makes sense that they could do all the tricks on the boxes and stairs." They watched one skater jump off the ramp and roll backwards in the air. One hopped on the railing at high-speed to grind on the steel on one skate while lifting the other leg and holding it in place. One more rolled up on the quarter-pipe and spun counterclockwise at least three rotations with his ankles twisted before landing and rolling away from the stunt, his ankles straight.

"Why don't you try it, Serena?" Bonnie suggested. "You'd have a lot of fun!" Serena looked at the little girl and the Antennae Pokémon.

"Are you serious?" she gawked. "I'm better off with wing suits than roller skates!" Since neither Clemont or Serena wanted to try skating...

"Okay, looks like I'll go and try it out." She ran to the shop much to Serena's and Clemont's chagrin.

"Bonnie, wait!" he urged but fell on his face on a slip. Before long, Bonnie came out in a yellow helmet, black elbow and knee pads, and yellow skating boots just her size.

"Well, what do you think?" She spun around to show her gear.

"I'm surprised that the shop had a size for you." A sly smile later, Bonnie chased after Ash and Korrina, doing better than Ash for her first time. Ash continued his skating training by jumping off ramps, not doing anything risky like tricks. His landings could be better since he kept wobbling on touch downs. At least he didn't fall on his face or his rump. One skater came over to see if Ash was okay.

"First time on skates?" he questioned.

"Yeah..." Ash sheepishly answered.

"Probably avoid the jumping until you get comfortable with rolling, okay?" The advice had Ash calming down.

"Gotcha." Korrina came back to Ash after some extra skating.

"You're not doing too bad for your first time," she complimented. "First-timers fall at least three times. You've gone down once so far." Of course, that was a mental mistake by Ash trying to push-off with the wrong foot. Otherwise, he's doing just fine. Then he peered toward the track.

"Apparently, I'm not the only one." He pointed to Bonnie who looked like she was born to skate.

"Look at me go!" she cheered. She's having fun.

"She might not need as many lessons from you."

"We'll see," Korrina grinned. Taking off from a ramp, Bonnie looked like she had wings.

"Speaking of being born with wheels..." Serena tease. Clemont shook his head in embarrassment. Despite being the older brother, he couldn't match his sister's supposed endless talents. Bonnie stopped in front of Ash and Korrina, having a blast.

"Did you see that?!" she voiced. "Huh? Did you see?!" They did see and were impressed.

"There's no way Clemont taught you how to skate," Ash debunked a theory.

"I can't believe that was your first time on skates," Korrina awed. The compliment made Bonnie blush.

"I know!" an excited little sister laughed. "It's like I had tiny wheels under me when I was born!"

"I'll say! You're a natural... But you've got a _long_ way to go before either one of you are at my level. Watch!" Korrina skated off as she headed toward the quarter-pipe. She climbed a little before coming back down after turning around on the pipe. She wanted extra speed before hitting the rails. Within a foot of reaching the rods, she jumped up and stomped the metal. Her momentum caused her to ride down the railing with the wheels not touching the steel. The grinding lasted a few seconds before she hopped off and on to and down an adjacent slanting box.

"Nice transfer, Korrina!" one girl chanted. She raced at a flight of stairs and tucked. Suddenly, she leaped and flipped backwards going down the staircase. Korrina finished her rotation with just enough time to stick the landing. Catcalls for Korrina echoed at her stunt work.

"Korrina is certainly one talented skater," Serena awed. Lucario happily growled and crossed its arms in agreement. That's when Korrina eyed the half-pipe and quickly hopped on it. She skated back and forth a few times to gain speed. She reached the top and lifted from the pipe to catch some air.

"It's time!" she announced. A crowd gathered to see what Korrina had up her invisible sleeves. Ash and Bonnie wheeled to the half-pipe to watch her as well. The speed of her going down the ramp made Korrina look like a blur. She torqued her body. She's spinning when she got airborne. Unbeknown to anyone, a sudden blast of wind blew to the area. She made the jump spinning with her legs tucked in and held by her arms. It didn't help that she was at the edge of the half-pipe and only made worse with that blast. That wind blew an arm away from the tuck. Realizing the arm pulled off, Korrina knew she wasn't going to land properly. "Oh no!" Ash skated in as Korrina started falling. Lucario saw its master in trouble but was too far to reach her in time. Everyone gasped in horror at seeing the blond skater in danger but Ash, despite being a newbie to skating, raced in. Korrina fell over the half-pipe by a few inches. All that awaited her was the pavement below but Ash pushed his new skates and then a knee pad. He knelt and scraped the concrete and just in time. He caught her and the momentum of both caused them to crash in the half-pipe's side. Korrina's descent anchored his weight forward, caused him to flip and crash back-first to the wall. Those who saw what happened came over to check on the Shalour City Gym Leader, including those just watching from the sidelines.

"Ash!" Serena called out. "Korrina!" The Pokémon were just as worried. Korrina looked up and saw all the people greatly concerned about her. She seemed okay. That's when she felt something beneath her. That something was Ash writhing in pain from his catch. She rolled off and attended to Ash and he's hurt.

"Ash!" she gasped in horror. She found his arm wrapped over to his back. He slammed at the wall hard.

"Well, that hurt..." he cringed. Korrina waived someone to help Ash to the bench. Not thinking that he may have broken his back, Korrina, Serena and a few other skaters carried Ash off the park. On the bench, the carriers laid Ash on the steel seat. Ash's face read aggravation. Pikachu and Lucario couldn't help but watch on.

"Don't move," Bonnie warned, just as concerned about his health like everyone else.

"Is... Korrina... okay?" he struggled. Korrina's fine.

"I'm right now worried about you," she cried. "I didn't take a digger to the half-pipe wall." Ash mustered a brave face but the injury kept him grimacing.

"Give me... a few minutes. I'll be fine." As he laid on the iron, Korrina wondered how her stunt nearly did her in.

"Where did that freak wind come from?" It may have easily been a weather anomaly. To Clemont, a guess seemed plausible.

"There may have been a Pokémon Battle with a Flying-Type Pokémon," he theorized. Serena wasn't worried about what caused Korrina to lose control. Her fear was on Ash and whether or not he could continue his Pokémon training.

"Right now, it's Ash that I fear," she murmured. "What if he can't go on?" That wasn't really an option to Ash.

"It hurts but I can still move," he gritted as he tried to sit up despite the pain he's in. Pikachu and Lucario panicked, thinking he could make his injury worse. Begrudging the pain, he sat up. "I'll admit, I've taken blows like that... except not as fast." The scare to Ash's health got Korrina to put away her skates for now, same for the protective gear. Ash's knee pad had better days but the sacrifice helped keep Korrina from getting hurt.

"You gonna be okay, Ash?" she wondered. Despite all the gear, nothing protected his back from the slam.

"I can take a few days off from journeying," he groaned. "If only for my back to feel better." Bonnie petted Pikachu before picking him up.

"We'll keep an eye on the Pokémon while you recover," she promised. Ash nodded to the favor and Bonnie and Pikachu joined the rest, leaving him and Korrina alone.

"I would've imagined Lucario saving me," Korrina whispered. "I'm sorry for putting you in danger like that. It's my responsibility." Ash shook off her apology.

"I had a good time with the skates," he smiled. "I should be thanking you." Korrina huffed a chuckle to the downed trainer.

"Perhaps sometime in the future, I can teach you some moves. But I can give you something for now... for saving my life in a sense." She knelt and gave Ash a kiss on the lips. Seeing the kiss upset Serena.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled. Korrina faced Serena, acting like it was nothing.

"Just thanking him for the catch. You can have him after today." Serena felt unsure about that promise. So did Korrina herself. 'That is, if I want to let him go. I haven't met a trainer with so much passion as Ash.' She saw Ash looking at her curiously and smiled. 'Well, if Serena doesn't want him, I wouldn't mind having him with me. He's helped me on plenty of occasions. It's the least I could do.' An hour after the accident, Korrina and Serena helped Ash to a nearby Pokémon Center where Ash lied down on something much softer: a bed. His back felt a little better after some rest back at the park. Korrina and Lucario came in the room. "How's your back feeling?" Even the Aura Pokémon showed concern over the trainer who beat it in its Mega-Evolved form.

"Still pretty sore but not as bad as when it happened," he explained. Reaching the bed, Korrina placed a hand on his chest.

"I can't stop apologizing for putting you in danger like that. I just wanted to show you how some of us travel around Kalos." The raven-haired trainer shook his head over the complaining anger at herself.

"I'm fine... or at least I will be. But thank you for teaching me how to skate." The smiling blond nodded then hugged Ash gently.

"I don't want to see you leave..." Ash blinked, and so did Lucario. Finally, she realized her choice of words. "I mean... when you are done with your journey, I want you to stay in Kalos. Move here, bring whatever family you have... Help me and help you..." Ash huffed a chuckle to Korrina's proposal.

"Korrina, you know that I can't stop until I'm on top."

"I know but still..." She leaned and kissed Ash again, this time without Serena ruining the moment. "Just a thought." The second kiss made Ash blush. Without a second thought, Korrina joined Ash in bed and shuffled the blanket over the two. "Just for tonight. Don't want to hurt Serena's feelings." Lucario took that as a sign that Korrina's tired. Pikachu flipped the switch to turn off the light. Soon, Ash will be up and about. Right now, he can freely skate in his dreams with someone showing him how to skate like a pro.

* * *

><p>END of FIGHTING<p>

(Yep, I've started the 4th on your requests a little early. Don't forget to vote on my profile page and if you have a suggestion for said Element, drop me a PM and I can try to see if I can do it.)


	2. KinderTreat

_A/N: With votes on and Facebook, the second chapter is Fairy.  
><em>_Shipping: OresundsbronShipping  
><em>_One-Shot 2: Kinder-Treat_

* * *

><p>A building appeared haunted as monsters and ghosts ran around fairies and princesses. Nope, Penelope's kindergarten class turned the school to a haunted house. Halloween was around the corner and Sylveon played with the little ghouls and ghosts. Ash and the gang found the school, realizing that the teacher pulled out all the stops. "Penelope's Kindergarten class certainly went all out making the school a haunted house," Clemont complimented.<p>

"Halloween sounds like a lot of fun," Bonnie dreamed. "Dressing up in different costumes, eating candy until you get sick, the ghost stories to tell, the games we play..." A sudden yelp from Serena had everyone turning to Fennekin's trainer.

"G-G-G-G-Ghost s-s-s-s-stories?" she trembled as she retreated from the rest. In a cruel act, the siblings laughed at her fearing outburst.

"Relax, Serena," Ash reassured. "They're just old folk tales. No need to get spooked by mere myths." Serena sighed at the note of confidence.

"I'm sorry. I'm not too good with ghost stories." Bonnie patted her in the back, trying to get her to smile again. Suddenly...

"PIKACHU!" shouted a chorus of kindergarten kids. In their various costumes, they bum-rushed Ash and the rest to get their tiny hands on the Electric Mouse Pokémon. As the kids gathered around the heroes, their teacher joined in at a slower pace and in a witch's outfit.

"You're back!" spoke Penelope. "And apparently the children couldn't wait to see you." Pikachu stood on Ash's head, not wanting to get smothered by the little boys and girls. Sylveon joined and used her scarf-like feelers to reach Ash's belt and click one of his Pokéballs. The Intertwining Pokémon released Ash's Froakie who first felt good about getting some fresh air. However, seeing Penelope's Pokémon made the Bubble Frog Pokémon a bit sheepish.

"It's okay, Froakie," Ash reassured. "Sylveon's just happy to see you again." Froakie groaned at what his master believed.

"Ash, did you and your friends catch more Pokémon?" one girl asked. The kids got anxious to see what Ash and his gang picked up since stopping by the kindergarten before.

"Should we?" Serena suggested. When Ash nodded, they released some Pokémon they've seen and a few new to them. Hawlucha, Luxio and Pancham stretched out a little before they saw the kids coming up.

"It's a Hawlucha!" one boy excitedly gasped.

"There's a Pancham and a Luxio, too!" one girl pointed out. "And did Fletchling evolve?" Fletchinder walked over to the kids and let them pet it. Eying Sylveon, Chespin chased Penelope's Pokémon with hearts in its beady eyes. Sylveon spotted the Spiny Nut Pokémon and blew it back with Fairy Wind. The attack launched Chepsin to the playground where he crashed and saw stars. Fennekin and Pancham laughed at Chespin's misfortune. Other kids started posing like the Wrestler Pokémon, flexing their muscles until one girl lost balance and fell on her face. Looking at the fallen girl, Hawlucha came over and helped the girl back on her feet.

"Thanks, Hawlucha," she praised. Pancham began breakdancing in front of the boys who looked captivated by the Playful Pokémon.

"Anyway, our attraction certainly lived up to its name," Penelope informed the heroes as two Pumpkin Pokémon appeared, a Pumpkaboo and another with a black Jack-O-Lantern on its abdomen, a brownish head and peach-colored that looked like arms.

"Is that Pumpkaboo's evolved form?" Serena wondered while Ash brought out his Dex.

"Gourgeist, the Pumpkin Pokémon and the evolved form of Pumpkaboo," it computed. "A curse is placed on those who hear it singing on a New Moon. Gourgeist comes in four sizes." Hearing the Dex, Clemont studied the Gourgeist and the short head.

"You brought a small Gourgeist to your kindergarteners?" he estimated.

"Apparently," Penelope laughed a little. "Normally, Gourgeist aren't wild Pokémon." That's when it dawned on Clemont about why Penelope found one.

"Pumpkaboo evolve via trade." Ash remembered a similar incident not long ago.

"Like when a friend of mine back in the Unova Region, Bianca, traded her Shelmet for a Karablast from Professor Juniper," he thought back. "After the trade, Bianca received an Excavalier and Professor Juniper got an Accelgor." The others realized what Ash witnessed. Knowing that Gourgeist evolved after a trade, Bonnie came over and petted the Pumpkin Pokémon.

"So you and your trainer didn't get along?" she asked. Gourgeist moaned sadly. "It's okay. We're here." The support gave Gourgeist a reason to smile. Everyone entered the school where Bonnie wore her Snubble pajamas, Serena dressed herself in the Fennekin outfit and Ash put on the Spewpa costume he wore when chasing a smuggler. Clemont didn't wear a costume. Nevertheless, the kids played various games including striking a Porygon pinata. Sylveon hadn't given up on trying to attract Froakie, not use the move, by eating along with the Bubble Frog Pokémon. Pikachu and Dedenne comforted Froakie and ate with the two. The three elder kids helped the yongests with more games like a Skeeball-style game and other activities like Serena's face-painting and Ash's story-time. He brought out some pretty creepy stories like "The Headless Rapidash Rider." Those stories he told scared Serena and a few boys out of their costumes. Bonnie sat in awe with Ash's tales of darkness. Penelope giggled at the story, amused at Ash being the story-teller.

"If these are stories he comes up with for Halloween, I can only imagine what ones he has for Christmas," she dreamed. Suddenly, a school bus came rolling around the corner. The school day came to a close. "Okay, children! The bus is here! I want you to have fun trick-or-treating and be safe."

"Okay, Miss Penelope!" the kids promised. Every little boy and girl grabbed their backpacks before heading out to the bus. As their teacher and the trainers watched on, Sylveon got a good look at the driver, more notably the blood-red hair. Pumpkaboo and Gourgeist also exited the school when they saw Sylveon acting erratically. "Sylveon, what's wrong?" Before the trainers could figure out the behavior of the Intertwining Pokémon, both Pumpkin Pokémon got the message and flew in front of the bus.

"Pumpkaboo!" Ash called out. "Gourgeist!" That's when the headlights fired red beams and hit the two Grass/Ghost-Type Pokémon, stunning them. Then a net came from above and swiped the two Pokémon. That school bus wasn't taking the kids home. "Oh no!"

"That's not the bus!" Penelope realized as she shook in fear. Three figures jumped on the bus, all dressed in blue uniforms.

"Prepare for trouble, the kids are our treat," Jessie stammered.

"Make it double, the trick we had was neat," James added.

"Let's leave da trick-or-treating to dese twerps!" Meowth stopped the motto as they jumped in the bus to drive away with the kindergarteners.

"That's what you think!" an angered Penelope roared. "Sylveon, Moon Blast -"

"Wait, not on the bus!" stopped Clemont. Penelope realized that attacking the bus would hurt the children. Of course, Ash had a plan around it.

"Leave it to me and my Pokémon," Ash replied. "Froakie, use your Frubbles on the tires!" Froakie foamed his back before flinging the Frubbles. The white clumps of foam snagged on the tires, making them stick to the ground. The engine revved and exhaust plumed from the tailpipe.

"I told you to punch it!" Jessie snapped by the driver's seat.

"I _am _punching it!" Meowth growled. "It's not kicking!" Ash now had Pikachu up to bat.

"Aim under the bus and use Electro Ball!" he ordered. Pikachu gathered electricity on his jagged tail and flung a sphere which burst below the undercarriage. Instead of blowing up, the burst of Electro Ball shorted the engine. Everything in the bus stopped working. Serena and Fennekin set themselves at the back.

"Okay, Fennekin," she prepped herself. "Use Flamethrower!" Fennekin spat a flame and burned a door open while roasting James. "Everyone, get out of there!" The kids dashed out of the bus and back to Penelope. Once cleared, she wanted to Sylveon's Moon Blast but nearly forgot about Pumpkaboo and Gourgeist.

"Ash, can Hawlucha free the two Pokémon?" she asked. With the back opened by Fennekin, Ash knew what attack to use.

"Hawlucha, swoop in and use Karate Chop to free Pumpkaboo and Gourgeist!" he called out. Hawlucha entered the back entrance, found the Pumpkin Pokémon and chopped the net apart. After they escaped, Team Rocket exited angrily at the kids, their disguises removed.

"How could you!" Jessie yelled. "It was perfect for us!" Not only did the kindergarteners' teacher and the trainers agree, they were appalled by their brazen kidnapping attempt.

"You want to kidnap my entire class like they were Pokémon?!" she scowled.

"Not quite!" Meowth disagreed. "We wanted to drop da little twerps off and keep da Pokémon!" This baffled the teacher and heroes. Usually, they didn't care if there was a baby involved.

"It's Halloween and we'd rather see them frolicking the streets in Team Rocket costumes," James explained as he held clotheslines of tiny black and white Team Rocket uniforms with boots. Talk about unsatisfied, they wanted different costumes for the kindergarteners to go trick-or-treating in. Ash mulled at seeing the little children in what they wear on a daily basis.

"Let me tell you, wearing that once back in Kanto was enough," he groaned. "I felt awkward being dressed in that." Team Rocket remembered that moment when he was with Misty, Brock and the Ditto Trainer, Duplica. Jessie scorned the remark.

"You should have respect with the uniforms we garnish!" she snapped. "This is our pride!"

"I did... for five minutes." Words Jessie didn't want to hear. She released her own Pumpkaboo and James summoned Inkay to deal with the "twerps."

"Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball!" Pumpkaboo prepared a Shadow Ball but Penelope reacted quickly.

"Sylveon, Fairy Wind!" she ordered. As Jessie's Pumpkaboo launched the Shadow Ball, a swirling wind coated Sylveon and chipped the attack to bits. Without warning, Gourgeist came forward and stared down the opposing pre-evolved form. That's when it fired hearts and nailed Pumpkaboo which some found its way to Meowth and Inkay. "Gourgeist knows Attract?" The attack worked as Pumpkaboo's eyes on the stem became hearts as did Meowth's and Inkay's eyes. This got Team Rocket's Pokémon to fall for the wild Pokémon.

"Mushy-Mushy time again," Meowth blubbered. It helped conclude something about Gourgeist's gender.

"So Gourgeist is a girl?" Clemont determined. With all three of Team Rocket's Pokémon adoring the one who used Attract, Penelope and Ash wanted to end the fiasco.

"Sweetie, want to take them away?" she asked. This got to Serena but Ash didn't care what Penelope called him. Team Rocket was first.

"Let's do it," he replied. "Froakie, Water Pulse! Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Froakie fired a watery sphere which bulldozed Team Rocket back to their bus.

"One more Moon Blast, Sylveon!" Pikachu shot another Electro Ball while a pink beam came out of her mouth. Both attacks combined and nailed the enemies, destroying the bus and sending Team Rocket to the sky of bad memories.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted in pain. As soon as they cleared the scene, the kids gathered around the heroes who fought the bad guys. After sometime to clean up the scene, the real bus stopped by. At least Sylveon behaved to this bus driver. The kids got on and the bus left.

"At least now we can breathe easy," Serena sighed. Same could be said with Ash, Penelope and the siblings. "I think the scariest thing than Ash's ghost stories would be having those kids taken from us."

"You could say Team Rocket nearly became Boogeymen," Bonnie chirped which spooked Serena.

"Don't say that!" The Pokémon laughed to Serena's shiver. Sylveon came over to thank Ash and his Pokémon, mainly Froakie who offered a feeler for a shake. Froakie thought nothing pass a "hand" shake and offered his paw. It was a ruse. As soon as Froakie touched a feeler, Sylveon raked Froakie in and kissed the Pokémon on the lips. Froakie's blue reptilian skin blushed beet red and his eyes turned to hearts. Some of the Pokémon laughed at Froakie getting some love.

"I thought this was Halloween, not Valentine's Day!" Ash joked.

"Love has no real timetable," Penelope clarified. "Though, there is a spell I wanted to try." She put two fingers on Ash's forehead. "Fall under my spell, and follow what I tell." Ash looked perplexed with what Penelope wanted to do. Serena gulped, remembering what she said when they first met.

"You're not a witch, Penelope." She removed her fingers in defeat.

"Yeah, I know. Still doesn't mean this won't work." She leaned in and gave Ash a kiss on the forehead. This got under Serena's skin.

"What are you doing to Ash?!" she snapped at Penelope.

"Paying my respects for saving my class from Team Rocket, again. Of course, I could give you some if you want." Flailing her arms, Serena refused a kiss from the teacher.

"N-No, no! I'm fine! It's okay!" Ash ended up joining Froakie on the ground, blushing redder than his hat and passed out.

"Sometimes, Serena, you need to make the first move if you want Ash for yourself." All Serena did from her statement was groan. Penelope and Sylveon admired the young man and frog, now drained of energy.

* * *

><p>END of FAIRY<p>

(For those wondering what happened to the other choices on the list, there were no votes. However, there are enough choices to still make the 12 Elements possible. Keep up the vote and we'll see who gets the next one-shot.)


	3. A Wink and a Player

_A/N: Thanks to your votes, Psychic is next and since it worked for Cynthia last year...  
>Shipping: LoWuLokMaChauShipping <em>

_One-Shot 3: A Wink and a Player_

* * *

><p>Another stop in Lumiose City. Ash wished with Pikachu that he could come by and get Clemont's Gym Badge without all the need to earn four earlier. Instead, their battle would wait for a later date as Meyer had his tinkering son over to help out. Serena and Bonnie decided to go shopping for clothes and other materials for their Pokémon. This left Ash and Pikachu sitting at a café and having a latte and some milk. Aside Pikachu, Ash was alone. "I wonder how long everyone will be until they get back?" he asked.<p>

("I don't know, Ash,") Pikachu lowly squeaked. Ash wouldn't be lonely for long. Someone came by in all black carrying a white box.

"Do you mind if I sit here for a minute?" she asked. When Ash turned to the voice, his skin paled up. The snow-white skin with the blackest of hair to rival Ash's...the silvery-blue eyes...

"Whoa, Diantha!" he gasped. Diantha put a finger in front of her mouth to quiet Ash and make sure no one knows she's around. "Sorry... How else was I suppose to react to seeing you? So what's new with you, anyway?"

"I've received a challenge by Elite Four Wikstrom for Kalos League title. Also, I got an invite to the première of 'My Sweet, Sweet Lady' on the other side of town. So for the meantime, I had time to kill and gather dessert for the cast involved with the movie." Talk about a lot for an actress and Kalos League Champion.

"You certainly have a lot on your hands. What about Gardevoir?" Diantha didn't mind showing Ash her Pokémon and released Gardevoir who wore the pendant with the Gardevoirite, her Mega Stone. Gardevoir petted Pikachu who enjoyed the comfort.

"As you can see..." The behavior to Pikachu told Ash that Diantha's Embrace Pokémon was doing just fine. "In fact, after you told me about the bond between the two of us, Gardevoir and I haven't been closer. Did you meet anyone else with close relationships with Pokémon?" The Key Stone embedded in Diantha's necklace reminded him of another trainer, or rather Gym Leader.

"Yeah, Korrina, the Shalour City Gym Leader and her Lucario." Diantha smiled at another trainer that Ash remembered. "Actually, I've run into many trainers and how close they were to their Pokémon and some who don't connect at all. I'm surprised that I haven't forgotten about those trainers." Diantha didn't think it was a bad thing for Ash to remember the trainers who treated their Pokémon poorly.

"I consider those trainers a learning experience?" Ash was a little befuddled.

"What do you mean?"

"Trainers, good or bad, share unique bonds with their Pokémon. By meeting the bad trainers and showing them the strength of their bond do you overcome their level of skill as opposed to good trainers who have an understanding between each other."

"Like you and Gardevoir, right?" Gardevoir bobbed her head to Ash's guess. "By the way, what's in the box?" Diantha and the Pokémon gazed at the case she brought.

"This? It's Lumiose Galette. They're popular around here for their sweet and smooth taste from us humans and can reverse any ailment to Pokémon. Think of a Lum Berry but much sweeter." Curing Pokémon of poison, burn, confusion, sleep...

"It can really do all that? Clemont didn't tell me about it." That got Diantha to notice no one else around him.

"Speaking of, where is the Lumiose City Gym Leader and his little sister? The one who proposed to me?" Ash remembered that moment after Diantha and her Gardevoir beat Magnus and his Absol.

"Clemont's helping his dad at his workshop and Bonnie and Serena went clothes shopping." Diantha realized Ash's party was busy but left him behind.

"You're free at the moment. Perhaps I could ask for a little assistance in a new movie." Ash and Pikachu blinked at Diantha's offer.

("You want our help?") questioned Pikachu.

"Of course, to do that, we'll need to practice. What do you say?" To Ash, Diantha referred to practice as with the Pokémon.

"Of course, Diantha!" he replied.

"Then let's step outside the walls." Leaving the money and bill on the table of the café, Ash and Diantha found a spot open in the field. Diantha and Gardevoir stood yards apart from Ash and Pikachu. That's when Diantha thought of a request. "Say, do you have anymore Pokémon than Pikachu?" To Ash, she wanted someone else.

"You bet. Come on out!" Three Pokéballs tossed up and opened, Froakie, Fletchinder and Hawlucha appeared in front of the champion. Gardevoir gazed at Froakie the most.

("I want to battle him,") the Embrace Pokémon decided. Froakie gawked in surprise to get his shot at the champion's Pokémon. Nevertheless, the Bubble Frog Pokémon prepared himself for the fight against the champion. The other Pokémon watched on. Remembering the last time, Ash gazed at Diantha's eyes.

'When Magnus and I got a chance at Diantha and her Gardevoir, she gives off winks to tell where Gardevoir goes,' he minded. 'Not to mention that Gardevoir's only attack that we know is Shadow Ball, and that attack is so strong, it knocked out Magnus' Absol and really hurt Pikachu... and that's not in its Mega Evolved form.' He's deep in the thought of what Diantha's Gardevoir could do.

"You have the first move," Diantha offered. That first move could give Ash the momentum.

"You heard her, Froakie! Use Cut!" Froakie raced in with a tiny white blade he pulled out of his Frubbles. Diantha winked and Gardevoir got the signal. Froakie slashed but Gardevoir shifted to the left. Froakie chased and slashed again but Gardevoir was one hop ahead. Each wink let the Embrace Pokémon move safely from Froakie. Ash needed to slow Gardevoir down. "Froakie, use Bubble!" Froakie spat bubbles at Gardevoir but another wink from Diantha guided Gardevoir from harm. It gave Ash a cue. "Use Bubble again to cut Gardevoir off!" Froakie spat more bubbles in the same path where Gardevoir moved toward. Diantha gasped a little from Ash's brilliant tactic.

'Ash learned from our last battle, but not quite enough.' Ash readied his big attack.

"Here's our chance, Froakie... Water Pulse!" Froakie concentrated a watery ball in the tiny hands. Diantha found the opening and snapped her fingers.

"Checkmate! Use Shadow Ball!" Gardevoir created a black ball in front of her and shot it at Froakie. Ash grinned at the attack.

"You sure? Use Water Pulse in front!" Froakie pushed the Water Pulse forward and the attack collided with the Shadow Ball. An explosion ruptured between the Pokémon but neither one got hurt.

"Brilliant move, Ash. You've certainly learned a lot from our last battle. How about we call it?"

"Okay. Your Gardevoir's faster than last time." So the battle ended in a draw. "Anyway, how does this help you with your next movie?" Diantha giggled with her hand somewhat covering her mouth.

"It doesn't." That confession made Ash fall on his face. So what was the point in training with Diantha? "I should apologize. I wanted to make sure you still have protective feelings for your Pokémon like you did with Pikachu. After all, weren't you the one who understood the bond between me and Gardevoir?" Ash remembered that moment when Team Rocket took Gardevoir away.

"Yeah..."

"I wanted to try getting that feeling down between loved ones." Suddenly, the raven-haired trainer had a thought of what Diantha's next film was about.

"Sounds to me that it's a romance film." The guess got Pikachu some excitement.

"It is. It also has tragedy as well. I wanna try that scene first and our Pokémon can help." Ash could only wonder what she had in mind. Meanwhile, Bonnie and Serena returned from shopping to the café. On their arrival, they didn't see Ash or Pikachu.

"I wonder if they went inside to get more to drink?" Bonnie guessed. Serena looked through the window but didn't see Ash's hat or Pikachu's ears.

"Bathroom, perhaps?" she guessed as well. That's when a waitress came by with a tray facing her body.

"Are you looking for Ash Ketchum?" she asked. Serena and Bonnie turned to the waitress and nodded. "I saw him leaving with the champion. She said something about helping her with a new role." The girls blinked about Diantha actually visiting Lumiose City, let alone finding Ash on his own.

"I didn't know Diantha was stopping by!"

"Of course! She's the owner of Cafe Soleli which is down the road. She visits other cafés to see what trends we have." Convenient...

"Kalos League Champion, famed actress, café owner... What _doesn't_ she do?" While Serena's fawning had her distracted, Gardevoir and Pikachu set themselves on opposing sides and Ash standing near the middle. Ash's other Pokémon stood behind him, all covered in Frubbles.

"Is everyone in position?" Diantha asked. Gardevoir rose a hand and Pikachu a paw.

"Ready over here, too," Ash confirmed. Everyone ready, Diantha wove her hand.

"Gardevoir, Pikachu, action!" Pikachu charged an Electro Ball on his tail while Gardevoir formed another Shadow Ball. Both fired their attacks at the same time and were on a collision course. Ash braced his arms forward. That's when the attacks clashed and exploded in the middle. The blast rippled the air and the concussive force propelled Ash backwards, hitting the Frubble-covered Pokémon. Diantha ran over to make sure Ash was okay. The blast also worried Pikachu. "Ash, you okay?" Ash opened his eyes to see Diantha above him, still feeling the effects.

"That was powerful." Ash's vision started to clear up. "You know, for a second, I thought you were an angel." Diantha blushed at the comment before realizing what she wore.

"They do look like wings, I'll admit. Though, seeing you look peaceful, I nearly lost focus about your competitive nature." Ash could only wonder what she meant by that but soon blushed as well.

"Huh, you don't say?" Both smiled as Diantha leaned down to Ash's face as his other friends arrived and spotted them in the moment. Serena gasped at the sight of Diantha giving Ash some love.

"And that's the scene." A moment of rendering aid to someone hurt in the heat of battle, but to Serena, it was more the champion having romantic feelings to the visiting trainer.

"Ash!" she screamed. "Diantha!" Both heard and turned to the younger girls that found them. Ash shook in embarrassment and fear while Diantha just smiled.

"I take it you two are done shopping?"

"Yeah, I even found your outfit that fits Serena," Bonnie added. Ash quickly had a mental picture of Serena dressed as Diantha. To him, one Diantha was enough for this world.

"You did?" Serena wanted to know what Diantha was doing to Ash.

"Anyway, what were you two doing just now?" she asked. Diantha helped Ash on his feet before he dusted Frubbles from his body.

"He was helping me with a scene for my upcoming film." Sometimes, actors and actresses need to practice. "Is there a problem with that?" The girls shook their heads, thinking they weren't falling in love.

"I suppose there's no harm in Ash helping you with something." Talking about staying cool under pressure, Diantha had ice in her veins.

"Then it's settled. Now, did you two come to get Ash since you're done shopping?" The two girls looked to each other before a limousine arrived and Kathi Lee exited.

"There you are, Diantha!" she scolded. "What are you doing out here? We're supposed to be getting toward the Battle Chateau to start filming!" Diantha ran out of time.

"Your timing's perfect as always, Kathi." She boarded the limousine but turned to Ash with a piece of advice. "Ash, you're certainly growing up and your Pokémon are becoming better with each battle. Keep training and perhaps we'll meet down the road. Who knows... after that practice for my new project, I could hire you as an actor." With one last wink, the limousine's door closed and took off.

"What was _that_ about?" Serena wondered. All Ash did was itch his head in humiliation.

"She said she needed help with a scene," he answered. "Was that too much to ask?" To Ash, helping someone was nothing special. Not so much the other two. Just imagine telling Clemont this...

"That scene was too much to see," Bonnie replied. Ash recalled his Pokémon before returning to Meyer's workshop. As the limousine continued the path to the Battle Chateau, Diantha touched her lips, Kathi noticing her odd behavior.

"Like a baby's skin..." she described. Kathi blinked more when Diantha started blushing.

"A... baby's skin?" Kathi repeated. "What in the world of Pokémon are you talking about?" That's when her mind clicked. "Oh no... you didn't... with that trainer..." She quivered uncontrollably, having a mental photo of Diantha leaning down and kissing Ash like a loved one. "Please, let that not be me with Sycamore..." She repeated quietly as Diantha reminisced the moment with Ash.

'Even if Ash and I have battles in the future, I would gladly be... his angel.' Diantha may have found her new co-star.

* * *

><p>END of PSYCHIC<br>(Okay, I'll reset the poll for you guys and will work on the most voted. Don't forget that if you have a suggestion for someone, drop a PM and I'll look into it.)


	4. ClairIfied

_A/N: Thanks to your votes, DRAGON is next.  
>Shipping: DragonFangShipping<em>

_One-Shot 4: ClairIfied_

* * *

><p>All that awaited Ash was the Johto League. He beat Clair to earn the last badge needed to enter the league. He received the Zephyr Badge from Falkner in Violet City, the Bug Badge from Bugsy in Azalea Town, the Plain Badge from Whitney in Goldenrod City, the Fog Badge from Morty in Ecruteak City, the Storm Badge from Chuck in Cianwood City, the Mineral Badge from Jasmine in Olivine City, the Glacier Badge from Pryce in Mahogany Town and last and far from least, the Rising Badge from Clair here in Blackthorn City. "I can't believe I got eight badges," he shuttered. Pikachu felt proud of Ash's accomplishments.<p>

"You and your Pokémon certainly did it all," Brock applauded. Ash couldn't agree more.

"The Silver Conference will have some tough competition on hand," Misty informed. "Not to mention Gary being there as well." Normally, hearing the name of his neighbor and rival would rile Ash to an animated state, but he looked calm and collected.

"I want to take on Gary and prove who the better trainer from Pallet Town is," he revved himself. He may sound ready for the Silver Conference...

"Be careful what you wish for, Ash." The tease forced a smug face on Ash toward Misty.

"All you know, Gary could use Umbreon against you, as well as Nidoking and Arcanine," Brock warned. "Of course, he's got some more Pokémon that we don't know about." Ash nodded to the advice. Sometime ago, Ash watched Gary get bounced out of the Indigo League when his Nidoking lost to another trainer's Golem. Gary finished one win shy of the main tournament while Ash won his fourth field battle and advanced, only to lose in the qualifying round to Ritchie no thanks to a disobedient Charizard.

"If we do meet in the Silver Conference, I'll be ready to throw whatever Gary has," the confident Pallet Town trainer grinned. To Brock, it's nothing more than wishful thinking or motivation led by a previous event.

"He must still be feeding off that win from the Extreme Pokémon race that Bayleef beat his Arcanine." Togepi laughed, enjoying the show in front before a sliding sound made the Spike Ball Pokémon turn its head. Misty felt the twist and looked to her baby.

"Togepi, what is it?" she asked. Togepi pointed to the door. A piece of paper stuck out from under the door. Pikachu crawled down to get it and read what was on it, or try to at least. Being outside the confines of a PokéBall would make any trained/owned Pokémon think they can imitate humans. The Electric Mouse Pokémon handed the paper to Brock who read the name of the sender.

"It's from Clair... and it's for Ash." The named trainer took the letter from Brock and read the contents.

ASH,  
>MEET ME AT THE WATERFALL, THE SAME ONE MY DRAGONAIR FOUND TO DO THE PURIFICATION RITUAL. THE MATTER IS SOMETHING BETWEEN THE BOTH OF US.<br>-CLAIR.

"Why would Clair want me?" he wondered. It did seem off for Clair to just ask Ash to join her without Brock or Misty.

"I'm not sure," he shrugged. "Maybe something to help prepare you for the upcoming league?" If that's the case, Ash scoffed with a humored grunt.

"Like I need any extra help with preparing for a Pokémon League." Misty saw the brave face, remembering how well he did in the Indigo League.

"That's right, all fear Ash Ketchum and his disobedient Charizard," sarcastically teased Misty. "The boy who finished in the Top 16!" Ash didn't need this reminder.

"Charizard's behaving much better, Misty."

"Right, considering he still uses Flamethrower the moment he sees you." Ash could still wonder why she told him to come to the waterfall so suddenly. A few days ago, Dratini led Ash and the rest down a river on what was supposed to be its time of shedding its skin. Instead, Dratini evolved to Dragonair when it looked like it would've been taken by Team Rocket. After blowing Team Rocket away with a Twister, Dragonair led the group to the waterfall where Clair did the purification ritual on a Dragon Fang. Ash could easily ignore the note but it did sound urgent.

"Anyway, I think I'll go see Clair. I doubt she'd send the note and wait for who knows how long." Both friends understood the urgency.

"Gotcha..." Brock allowed. "We'll keep an eye on the Pokémon." Pikachu felt that Ash didn't want him for the trip to see Clair.

("Why can't I go, Ash?") it sadly whimpered. The trainers looked to the complaining Pokémon, Ash knowing that he couldn't just abandon his first Pokémon.

"I think Pikachu wants to go with you," Misty guessed. Even Ash had to know what Pikachu wants.

"She didn't say anything about Pokémon," he pointed out. "We may see Dragonair by the waterfall." The idea sprung Pikachu's wish and he hopped on Ash's shoulder. Togepi wanted to come along as well but Misty kept it close to her chest. Togepi sighed in disappointment. Ash and Pikachu left the Pokémon Center and walked down the path to the waterfall, the thought of a reason Clair wanted Ash to meet her there bugged him more than Misty and Bug Pokémon. About half-an-hour later, they found the waterfall. Dragonair and Gyarados were swimming in the pond below.

("Gyarados!") Pikachu squeaked. ("Dragonair!") The Dragon and Atrocious Pokémon turned to the human and mouse.

("He's here,") Dragonair noted. ("The mistress is over there.") Pikachu nodded before hopping off Ash's shoulder and ran to the base of the cliff, Ash following pursuit. Sure enough, they found Clair in her hiking gear, not the dress she wore when doing the ritual or the Gym Battle.

"Clair!" called Ash. Clair turned to the trainer she summoned.

"About time you got here," she teased. "What, did Misty not want you to come by?"

"Right, like Misty actually cares about what I do away from her." Both had a laugh before Ash wanted to ask the reason for the invite. "So does what you're asking have to do with the waterfall?" Clair didn't want to spoil any surprises to him.

"You'll see when we get up there. Ready to climb?" That's why Clair had the hiking gear on. Ash rubbed his hands on his jeans and turned the cap backwards before Pikachu climbed him.

"Let's go." Clair started off by latching on the rocks protruding from the face.

"Careful, some of these stones are loose." With a nod, Ash began the climb. The Pokémon in the pond watched nervously as the two scaled the cliff. No rope, no net, no spike, no hammer... if anything, Dragonair and Gyarados were swimming by. Halfway up, Clair paused to let Ash catch up.

"You sure now's the time to hang around?" Now wasn't the time to make a pun.

"Just making sure you didn't fall." The higher the two climbed, the more worried the two in the pond got. 15 minutes after starting the climb, Ash reached the top first and Pikachu to disembark from the head. Turning around, he hoisted the Gym Leader over the edge. However, the lift propelled Clair to tackle Ash and pin him. A few seconds later, a blushing teal-haired young woman got off Ash. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." Once on his feet, Ash and Pikachu reached the ledge and looked down, eying the view and whistling to the site. "If I wasn't traveling as much, I'd enjoy the scenery more." As awe-inspiring as seeing the land beneath a waterfall was, Clair had something else in mind.

"True enough, but that's not why I brought you up here." What else could there be? "It's over here." Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other with wonder before tailing Clair through a small forest with the trees blocking the moonlight.

"How long have you known this place?"

"Only after I did the purification. Dragonair flew up here so that I could see what the view was like. Anyway, I decided to look around and found a formation that got my attention. Like I said, you'll see what I mean." Ash couldn't wait. Finally, Clair stopped. "There it is." In front of the three, light seeping through trees. If that's the spot, only Clair knew what it had.

"That line of trees?" Instead of telling him, Clair led Ash through the bark. When Ash stepped through, he found out it was an opening to the sky above. "Whoa!" Looking up, he saw the moon starting to peak over the clearing.

"For some reason, clouds disperse when they reach this area, almost like this spot has a force field." An intriguing find.

"You're kidding!" All three looked up to the moon, admiring how beautiful it looked from below. "It looks like I could reach the moon from here." He stretched his arm out but all he could reach was the top of Clair's head if she stood by him.

"Seeing this spot, I'd want to look into it some more, understand why this invisible barrier exists." Perhaps a reason laid underground. Either case, the site was enough to make Ash tired.

"You do that. I'll head back down and back to the Pokémon Center." That's when Clair pulled out two sleeping bags.

"Why not here? I got a couple nap sacks here. Besides, you've been traveling with those other Gym Leaders. A little break from them won't hurt, right?" Ash looked back to the path they came from. Maybe a little break from Misty's nagging would help out.

"You win. Why not, Pikachu. One night away from Misty wouldn't be too much to ask." Pikachu wasn't too sure about being away from Misty's Togepi. It's only one night so Pikachu acknowledged the option. They soon snuggled in the bags and fell asleep under the shining moon. Clair woke up a couple of minutes later and nudged her bag to Ash, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. All three of them slept rather peacefully before the new morning rose. The next morning, Misty, Brock and Togepi stepped out of the Pokémon Center to look for Ash since he didn't return from his outing with Clair. Only one clue was the waterfall from the note. They looked around the pond beneath the waterfall.

"Where's Ash?" Brock wondered. Dragonair heard the breeder and turned to the humans.

"Dragonair, where did Ash go?" Misty asked. Dragonair turned to the side of the waterfall. This gave Brock a possible guess.

"He didn't climb that face, did he?" Ash appeared from the top with Pikachu and Clair.

"Hey!" shouted Ash. Those on the ground looked up the cliff side and found Ash and Clair waiving down.

"Yep, he did," Misty gulped.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Clair yelled down. "Dragonair, can you give us a lift?" Dragonair listened and flew up to meet the "stranded" mountain climbers. Clair hopped on before descending to the plain below. Once off, Clair allowed Dragonair to get Ash from the cliff. When it arrived, he jumped on and rode Clair's Pokémon down to the surface. Ash hopped off and Clair petted her Dragon Pokémon. "That's what we needed, Dragonair. Thank you." She brought out her Pokéball and recalled her creature to it. Seeing Ash and Clair together baffled Brock a little but Misty got an instant idea on what happened.

"Let me guess..." she started huffing. "You two couldn't get down from on top of the waterfall and spent the night together, AM I RIGHT?!" Ash, Pikachu and Clair were taken aback my her outburst.

"Calm down, Misty," Brock tried to diffuse the issue."At least Team Rocket didn't attack them." That's when he spotted something that crushed his heart. Sure, it wasn't the first time but this hurts. There was a faint imprint in the shape of lips on Ash's cheek. This told Brock one thing that even Misty would lose her mind on. "Y-Y-You two?! Making out?!" Ash rubbed the cheek his was kissed on while Clair blushed a little/

"I... may have... gotten a little too close when I wanted to whisper a lullaby," she stuttered with a little giggle. "But if you want him, I won't mind." This comeback got Misty blushing so red, she nearly fainted. Brock wasn't so quick to let the matter go.

"But how?! I'm the one in need of love and yet he's the one getting something from another-"

"Professor Ivy?" This shut Brock up and forced him to a corner where he balled himself in a fetal position looking depressed.

"That... name..." Clair watched on, befuddled by what just transpired.

"Did something happen between Brock and Prof-"

"Don't mention that name!" A warming sign about how bad that professor treated him.

"Once he recovers, we're on our way back to New Bark Town to get Ash registered," Misty plotted. Ash agreed to the idea before Misty reeled him in. "...And away from her!" Don't argue with Misty. Before long, all three and their Pokémon started their journey back to get Ash registered for the Silver Conference while Ash might need that landmark's protection, if to keep himself away from Misty's wrath.

* * *

><p>END of DRAGON<p> 


	5. Festive Vertress Action

_A/N: Thanks to your votes, POISON is next.  
>Shipping: PechaBerryShipping<em>

_One-Shot 5: Festive Vertress Action_

* * *

><p>Vertress City: the sight of the Unova League. Ash, Iris, Cilan and their Pokémon friends finally arrived after their stay at Cynthia's villa. "Check it out!" Ash squealed with Pikachu on his shoulder.<p>

"It's Vertress City!" Iris identified with excitement.

"The home of the Unova League Tournament," Cilan added. "I can smell the robust flavor of thrills and excitement in the air!" Iris sighed at Cilan's choice of words, still mixing food terms when there's no reason to.

"Anyway, let's make our way down to the city so I can register," Ash suggested. Everyone joined and soon found themselves in the Pokémon Center where a handful of Nurse Joys and Audinos awaited trainers who earned eight badges to compete.

"Ash, you got eight badges?" one Nurse Joy gasped. Ash would nod if only he knew which Joy she was from.

"Do I know you?" he asked as they walked to her desk.

"I'm from the Pokémon Center near the Charge Stone Cave." The trainers remembered what happened over at the cave with the swarm of Joltik and Galvantula. With help from Professor Juniper and the klutz Bianca, they eradicated Team Rocket from taking the Charge Stones, the food source for the Attaching and Electric Spider Pokémon.

"Of course," Clian thought back. "We brought our Pokémon after the Joltik drained Pikachu, Stunfisk and Emolga of their electricity." The clarification didn't really explain this Nurse Joy's visit to Vertress City. "So, is everything around the Charge Stone Caves okay?"

"They are, thanks to my second cousin visiting from Vermillion City in Kanto. She's perfect for a spot like near the Charge Stone Caves considering the Gym Leader is an Electric-Type specialist." Ash should know about the Gym Leader Joy mentioned.

"Lieutenant Surge," Ash recalled. "He and his Raichu are vicious." To Iris and Cilan, Ash and Pikachu had battled the lieutenant before.

"I take it you won the Thunder Badge from Lieutenant Surge?" Iris believed.

"Sure did." Joy cleared her throat to get Ash's attention.

"Anyway, are you registering?" she asked. Ash nodded with Pikachu backing up. "Then I'll need your Pokédex and your Badge Case." A compartment door opened up and Ash loaded his dex and case on the door. It closed and soon the information was uploaded on Joy's computer. "Everything checks out. You're in Room 207. You'll be around tonight for the opening ceremony, right? The lighting of the Pokémon League Torch and a concert for all participants." Ash got more intrigued by the sound of what the ceremony had in store.

"I've heard it enough that the torch is part of the legendary Pokémon Moltres." This shocked Iris, not believing him about the detail.

"No way!" she shrieked. Cilan knew the reason Ash brought up the connection between the Pokémon League and Moltres.

"Of course, Moltres and the Pokémon Leagues share a flavorful union," he explained. "Moltres' flame is considered the inspiration for all trainers to compete at their highest level." Learning that trainers reaching Pokémon Leagues become motivated by the flames of Moltres, Iris realized how much inspiration Ash had gone through in his Leagues before in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh.

"It's no wonder you get farther in each League, Ash. From Top 16 on the Indigo Plateau to Top 4 on Lilly of the Valley Island..." To Iris, Ash could only go farther from now.

"Well, you two did help in some of my training, as well as Dawn and Cynthia," Ash admitted. "Let's get to the room to unpack before tonight's opening ceremony." They stepped out where they spotted a semi-trailer with a Koffing emblem on the side. Immediately, the kids got a little suspicious. "A Koffing on the side of that truck?" That's when Cilan came up with an answer.

"It's gotta be Roxie's Koffing and the Toxics!" he realized. "They must be the concert band in tonight's ceremony!" Roxie, Nicky and Billy Jo... The band came out and opened the trailer to find their instruments in their cases and bolted down.

"I'd call that a safe transport," Nicky checked.

"Yep, all we need to do is unpack and set the stage," Billy Jo planned as Roxie adjusted her head and spotted the trainers still gawking at who the entertainment was.

"Well, guess who rockin' the Vertress Stage?" Roxie called out. "Our favorite groupie, Ash Ketchum! How's it hangin'?" Meeting, Ash and Roxie clamped high-fives.

"Just registered, Roxie," Ash laughed. "What about you?"

"Just arriving, ourselves. We have our stage set near the battlefield with a packed audience who want to see a lot of action... and I know you won't hit any bad notes on the way." In other words, Ash shouldn't make a mistake. Then again, Ash never caught on to anyone's lingo.

"Whatever you say, Roxie." Iris wanted to get Ash settled in his room before the festivities. As they made their way to the trainers' complex, they met some of their friends and rivals like Trip, Bianca, Stephan and Cameron who didn't realize he needed to register to compete in the Unova League. Being the friend that Ash was, he helped Cameron register. He also told the absent-minded trainer about the opening ceremonies and the concert tonight. After his gang entered the room, they were greeted to a trio of beds, a desktop computer, a fridge full of human and Pokémon food, an entire kitchen set... the room had it all!

"Unbelievable!" Iris shouted. "I want to stay here forever!" For a girl from the Village of Dragons, this might have been one time she enjoyed what man and Pokémon can create.

"I like it," Ash judged himself with a smile. "I could have my Snorlax here in the room and not feel congested." He would still have to deal with Snorlax eating all the food from _every_ room.

"Or Drayden's Haxorus, Roxie's Scolipede or Garbordor," Cilan listed other Pokémon big enough to fit. "Or maybe even Dawn's Mamoswine." There was one thing Ash couldn't wait to do: show his Pokémon their achievements.

"Let's get the gang in here." He tossed his Pokéballs which opened and revealed Oshawott, Snivy, Pignite, Leavanny and Krookidile. Ash could show his Unfezant, Buldore and Scraggy as well but he could only carry six Pokémon at a time.

"That's not a bad idea," Iris agreed as she threw her Pokéballs. "Come on out!" Opening the balls released Emolga, Dragonite and Excadrill.

"It's Reward Time for the Pokémon!" Cilan followed, releasing Pansage, Stunfisk and Crustle. All the Pokémon looked surprised to see all that stood in the room. Ash chose to tell the Pokémon about their accomplishments.

"Everyone, we've been through thick and thin throughout the Unova Region," he started. "This reward isn't just for my Pokémon. Even Iris and Cilan's Pokémon were part of how far we cane from Nuvema Town to here in Vertress City. And even if I win the Unova League, my journey is still far from done. So let's feast as a family for coming this far." The Pokémon cheered in glee after that resounding speech. Even Dragonite traded a fist-bump to Ash, wanting his help support him through this League.

"I'd say Dragonite was moved by the speech from the Little Kid," Iris teased. Not again... Ash groaned every time she called him a "Little Kid," and this was no different.

"I'm surprised you didn't try challenging all the Gym Leaders yourself," moaned a flustered Ash.

"I'd like to, but I wanted to see how someone from a different region does first."

"What's THAT suppose to mean?!" The Pokémon Connoisseur was forced to play peacemaker once more.

"Okay, you two," he spoke up. "Now isn't the time to get in each one's faces. Let's eat and then get to the stadium for the opening ceremonies." When Ash and Iris act like rubber, Cilan's the one to be the glue.

"Yeah, let's eat first," Ash surrendered. After a nice dinner by the chef of the trio, they recalled their Pokémon before heading to the stadium. A sold-out crowd filled the bowl surrounding the battlefield and the trainers marching in like a parade. In a small group stood Ash with his Pikachu, Trip, Bianca with her Mincchino, Stephan and Cameron with his Riolu. Ash and Trip glanced at each other with fiery determination in their eyes, no one wanting to blink.

"Boy, if those two end up meeting each other, more fireworks will explode than tonight," Bianca sighed at the two trainers. Interestingly, Trip stopped calling Ash someone from "The Boonies."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice from the stadium speakers called out. "Entering the stadium is the Pokémon League Torch, the symbol of the Pokémon League!" The torch runner entered the building and climbed the tall staircase to reach the bowl. There, she raised the torch to the bowl which lit up. The crowd roared in anticipation of what's to come in the following days. "The lighting of the Pokémon League Torch is complete and the Unova League Tournament will begin!" The showers of applause boomed throughout the stadium.

"Good luck, Ash," Trip wished. "I hope to meet you in the tournament."

"You too, Trip," Ash acknowledged. That's when a piece of the stadium floor suddenly moved to the side.

"With the lighting of the torch complete," the announcer continued. "The Pokémon League presents Unova's favorite rock-band from Virbank City: Roxie, Nicky and Billy Jo... Koffing and the Toxics!" The crowd roared louder for the band who came to play with instruments, not Pokémon.

"Thank you!" Roxie shouted. "Is everyone ready to see some awesome Pokémon battles?!" From the cheering, that's a yes. "Trainers who've earned the eight badges needed to be here... Are you ready to put on the performance of your lives?!" Fists flying in the air and roared of excitement confirmed Roxie's question. "Then get ready TO ROCK AND ROLL!" The band started songs while the trainers standing got to hear some sick music by the Poison-Type Gym Leader. Bianca took Pikachu and danced with the Electric Mouse Pokémon along with Mincchino.

"That Bianca can be full of herself sometimes," Iris giggled. As the concert continued, Roxie, strumming her guitar, hopped off the stage with her wireless headset strapped on and going through the trainers, her eyes on Ash. Perhaps it's part of the show? When the song ended, she stood near Ash and whoever else gathered around. The crowd cheered but none any louder when she reeled Ash in and gave her favorite star a long-lasting kiss. Man, talk about getting some love with thousands watching on. Iris groaned at her friend's luck, surprisingly not upset at Roxie seemingly stealing the trainer from Pallet Town. It did strike a bit of a chord with Cilan though.

"Aren't you upset that Roxie kissed Ash?" he questioned.

"Like he cares who kisses him, like the little kid he is." Cilan didn't think so as Ash closed his eyes and accepted Roxie's poisonous peck.

"I don't think Ash is a little kid anymore than you." That retort made Iris jump in anger.

"You take that back!" Axew joined Iris in frustrated anger. Meanwhile, Bianca and Stephan looked on in amazement to the Gym Leader's sudden romance.

"I never once believed Iris liked Ash," Stephan studied. After the kiss, Roxie left the heavily blushing Ash to return to the stage to resume the concert. Following the concert, the trainers started returning to the complex to rest up for the competition tomorrow morning. Ash regrouped with Cilan and Iris sporting a pout while tailing the boys. Ash got a little concerned about Iris behind them.

"Is Iris mad at me for that kiss?" he asked.

"Not really," one of the Striaton City Gym Leaders reassured. "It's more of something I said. This is why I'm not a Romance Connoisseur." Ash shrugged his shoulders, wanting no explanation to his bad commentary.

"You're enough of a Connoisseur, already. No real need to expand on what you are." Words even Cilan found Ash understandable.

"I suppose so. By the way, how was it being kissed by Roxie like that?" Bringing that back made Ash blush so red, the thought had him lightheaded.

"I can't really put it in words." They made their way back to the complex, getting ready for tomorrow. Although, their walk back wasn't without notice as watching was Roxie perched on a tree with Koffing on hand.

"Good luck, my rock star," she wished to Ash.

* * *

><p>END of POISON<br>(I get it, you want Shauna. I can get you Shauna if you vote for her Element. Most votes get the next chapter.)


	6. Lovely Fireworks

_A/N: Okay, everyone... You all want her and now your wish shall be granted.  
>Shipping: JoyeuxShipping<em>

_One-Shot 6: Lovely Fireworks_

* * *

><p>Our heroes found themselves back in Camphrier Town for an invitation to a fireworks display from Shabboneau Castle's garden. Stopping by the Pokémon Center, they found the trio from the summer camp they attended: Shauna, Tierno and Trevor. "Look who it is?" Tierno huffed while the orange-haired in green and the tanned brunette girl turned to meet them.<p>

"Tierno, Shauna, Trevor!" Serena named as they regrouped since the summer camp.

"How have you three been doing?" Clemont asked.

"Just fine, Clemont," Trevor answered. "So you guys are here for the fireworks display as well?" The nervous laughter gave away the new visit.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Ash admitted. Trevor knelt to Bonnie and petted her.

"And how's your head, Bonnie?" Fear of her hair getting messy, Bonnie swatted his hand away.

"Don't mess up my hair!" she snapped. Trevor giggled lightly while Tierno came to Ash.

"So, Ash?" he spoke. "Did my dancing skills help in beating Korrina?" Ash shook his head to Tierno's advice.

"Nah, it didn't help," he shook off. "I went back to my style and it helped beat her Fighting-Type Pokémon, especially her Mega Lucario." Tierno shrugged the results of his tactic.

"Well, to each his or her own style, I guess. Still, congrats on that Gym Badge." After getting word on each other, Serena noticed the turnout for the show.

"There's certainly a lot of people here," she awed. "Did they come for the fireworks too?" That's what it seemed to everyone.

"The Shabboneau Fireworks Show is one of the best outdoor events around the Kalos Region," Clemont explained. "It's a splendid hour-long show of fireworks of varying size, color and creativity." The word stoked more excitement to everyone.

"They sure know how to put on a show," the big but nimble Squirtle trainer complimented. That's when without warning, a little girl jumped on Clemont's back. It wasn't Bonnie.

"I found you at last, my runaway prince!" sounded Princess Allie. The little redhead heir latched on Clemont's body like a Serperior squeezing out the life of its prey.

"Princess Allie?" Bonnie gulped. "What are you doing here?" Hopping off, Allie confronted the little sister with Dedenne perched on her head like Pikachu to Ash.

"Three reasons: Lord Shabboneau invited me, I'm a big fan of things that go boom and had a girl's intuition that my endearing prince would be around." Clemont sighed to Allie's ridiculous reasoning involving him.

"Well, if Lord Shabboneau invited you, we can't argue why you shouldn't," Ash surrendered.

"Thank you! Oh, by the way... there's a myth that I heard involving the show. If two people or Pokémon are holding hands when a heart-shaped firework booms, they fall in love." This myth got the interests of the other girls. Ash wondered about this certain firework.

"Heart-shaped, like a Luvdisc?" Fireworks in shapes of Pokémon wasn't uncommon.

"Who knows? It could be a heart or a Luvdisc." So the possibilities of a heart-shaped firework had everyone looking toward one another. Could one of them fall under this myth? Serena got a little skeptical about Allie's story.

"Where in the world did you hear about this?" she questioned in disbelief.

"One of my maids who told me about it from her parents. Like I said, it's only a myth." Was it a myth or a legend? Before everyone could question, that one young woman who greeted Ash and his friends the first time they came to Camphrier Town entered the Center.

"What a crowd!" the brunette awed. "Is everyone here for the Shabboneau Castle fireworks?" The crowd cheered in agreement. "Well, the castle doors are now open. Please follow me to the castle." The crowd filed out of the Center and to the Shabboneau Castle.

"At least we don't have a Snorlax to worry about," Bonnie reassured.

"That's for sure!" Serena laughed. Tierno and Shauna looked to the blonds with curiosity. As the crowd walked in the castle, they viewed the palace's countless paintings, jewels and sheer history only something as monumental would have.

"I want to say this place is impressive but I've yet to see the Battle Chateau," Trevor praised. The crowd followed the woman upstairs and pass a hall of mirrors. The reflective glass gave the Lumiose City Gym Leader some déjà vu.

"Any chance one of those mirrors can find us back to that other world Ash stumbled in?" Clemont wondered. Ash turned away and whistled, not wanting to discuss that event. Perhaps it's embarrassing enough to be called a crybaby by the mirrored Serena when she meant his mirrored counterpart. The woman turned the knobs on the giant doors before pushing them open. There, everyone marched onto the balcony and admired the scenery above the garden maze that looked to measure a square mile.

"This is a view I can dance to," Tierno chuckled as he warmed up his happy feet.

"We're here to see fireworks, not your dancing," Shauna corrected. Everyone had a chuckle to his dismay. There was still some daylight so the fireworks show couldn't start. However, Lord Shabboneau came out from his throne room and viewed the crowd on hand.

"Oh my," he hushed. "I certainly have a lot of people to please. Welcome to the Shabboneau Castle. Tonight marks the 15th year of the Shabboneau Fireworks Spectacular started by yours truly... and with nary a cloud in the sky, the show can go without a hitch. Oh, praise Arceus for this great weather!" Finally, the sun completed its fall from the sky, done shining over Kalos for the day. The lights surrounding the balcony and the garden lit up where a few people were messing with crates at the far end.

"You think you can stay up and see the fireworks?" Trevor asked the youngest. Bonnie nodded to the question, ready for some loud blasts in the sky. Ash, Shauna and their friends got to the railing before anyone else did, Allie clutching on Clemont's hand. She's hoping to see that heart-shaped firework.

"Lord Shabboneau, the display is set," a voice by Lord Shabboneau echoed. The small lord jumped at the sound that seemed to come from him. "Ready when you are." It turned out the lord had a walkie-talkie on hand. He pulled it off his waistband and pressed the button.

"Very well," he replied. "Once the lights are turned back off, that's your cue." He put the hand-held back on his waistband and snapped his fingers to the back, telling his servant to kill the lights. All anticipated the show but not sudden darkness. The garden lights shut off before the balcony lights darkened, spooking Serena to embrace Ash from that sudden switch.

"Everything's okay, Serena," he reassured. Serena settled down before releasing him. A sudden launch of a bottle rocket alerted the crowd who turned to it. KABOOM! Red embers spread throughout the sky in a large circle. "Ooh's" and "Ah's" voiced the crowd's reaction. The fireworks show displayed many normal and plenty of blasts that the embers created parts of Pokémon or the entire creature. As they watched each rocket explode, the trainers could make out what Pokémon kept appearing like Pikachu, Onix, Squirtle and others. Suddenly, a cluster of pink embers sprayed hearts. The princess snagged Clemont's hand with both of hers.

"There it is!" Allie screeched. Wanting a better look, Shauna lunged at the balcony and pressed her hand on Ash's. No one noticed, not even the tanned brunette realized what her hand was on. The show hit a moment where a cascade of fireworks shot up and ruptured, spreading flames in every direction, showing off Gym Badges that weren't from Kalos like orange fire in the design of a fire.

"That's the Heat Badge from Lavaridge City in Hoenn," Ash identified. One had blue flames take shape of a water droplet. "The Cascade Badge from Cerulean City in Kanto." Each Gym Badge Ash remembered and listed, the more Shauna gripped his hand. The people and Pokémon watched in awe and excitement. The hour passed and the fireworks were used up. A huge applause from the crowd bellowed from the balcony in how much they enjoyed the show. Ash wanted to clap for the display but his hands couldn't connect no thanks to Shauna gripping the hand close to her. Seeing their hands held, the two glared at each other, their cheeks turning red. Serena chose the worst time to turn and talk with everyone else. Her back was against the long-missed friend from camp years ago.

"Can... Can I confess to something?" wished Shauna. "This was the first time I saw fireworks with a boy, let alone Tierno, Trevor, Clemont and you. I'm... happy that I saw it with someone like you." The confession bloomed a smile for Ash.

"Thanks." Both shared a little laugh from the moment before turning to the rest. Bonnie didn't look like she could stay up for another few minutes to make the walk back to the Pokémon Center. With help from Trevor and Clemont, she reached a bed to sleep on.

"I'm always wanting to move and groove but tonight was a great night to just stand and watch," Tierno huffed.

"I agree," Serena giggled. "We got to see a lot of awesome fireworks go off in the sky."

"I will say that the pyrotechnics certainly went above and beyond normal designs with incorporating Gym Badges from other regions," Trevor acknowledged. "I wouldn't have known half of those badges without Ash being there. Kinda got a little spooked with the Fog Badge you can get in Johto." Knowing how much Ash knew about badges, Serena believed he had tried the gyms from the different regions.

"Boy, what hasn't he been doing since camp those years ago?" The group headed back in except for Shauna who tapped Ash on the shoulder. She hooked a finger back and forth, telling Ash to follow her. He had Pikachu with him but felt safe with Serena watching his Electric Mouse Pokémon.

"Why don't you go with Serena in the Pokémon Center?" he suggested. "You do look ready to crash." Pikachu yawned a little. Ash knew the condition of his Pokémon and Pikachu hopped off to join his friends.

("Good night,") he squeaked back. After that, Ash followed Shauna throughout Camphrier Town and to the gazebo in the middle. Ash remembered that spot being where they found a Snorlax who could only be awaken by a PokéFlute. Too bad Jessie couldn't play a note to save her pathetic life.

"I saw that photo of you and your friends over at Geosenge Town," she explained. "Have you?"

"Yeah, it was a nice photo," he shrugged. "What's so special about it?" He pulled out the copy where they stood with Lucario and Korrina. When Shauna had another look at it, her finger pointed to Serena's eyes.

"Serena really likes you, judging how close she is in the photo. Haven't you realized?" This was Ash, the most absent-minded trainer when love is the topic of discussion.

"I know we've traveled for sometime." Shauna popped Ash in the head, pass the bill of his cap.

"What I'm trying to say is that you're a lucky young man, Ash. Serena found the most influential trainer in you and you can do a lot to help her find that groove she needs." Enough of the photo, Ash put it back in his pocket.

"You think so? Well, she hasn't really told me what she wants to do." Shauna had the answer for Ash's oblivious way.

"She wants to be a Pokémon Performer like Aria." The Pallet Town trainer awed the decision from his friend. "And as a veteran trainer, I know you can give her advice to be at the top of her game." The thought gave Ash a second to absorb.

"Well, considering that I helped two Pokémon Coordinators before, I think something like Pokémon Performing is something to try at least once with her." A laugh from his camping friend had Ash wondering what she found funny.

"I would pay to see you do Pokémon Performing." She looked up to the moon and stars above the clear sky. "Remember that myth that little princess mentioned?" It wasn't that long ago and Ash still scoffed the words from someone who wanted Pikachu for her own greed.

"About heart-shaped fireworks under two people falling in love? It's nothing more than baloney to me."

"Yeah, that was my thought, too... but I think, maybe... I want to test it." She leaned in and pressed her lips on Ash while forcing him back to a wall. She wrapped her arms around his head, knocking his cap off to the concrete. Princess Allie watched the two together, snickering with one of her maids in attendance.

"So this is what young love is about," she studied. "It's _so _sappy!" The maid grew suspicious.

"Did you tell them that tale of Love Fireworks again, mistress?" she questioned.

"I... may have fibbed a little about it. This is the first time someone believed it." Real cold, princess. Sure the fireworks story wasn't true at all but now, Shauna wouldn't care. If Serena can't step up, Shauna's got a heel in her favor.

END of GRASS

* * *

><p>(Now that you got your Shauna story, let's keep the votes coming. The next chosen one-shot will come after Thanksgiving so take sometime with your family and I'll see you next month.)<p> 


	7. A Misdreavus Beach

_A/N: Thanks to your votes, GHOST is next._

_Shipping: FireRedShipping_

* * *

><p><em>One-Shot 7: A Misdreavus Beach<em>

* * *

><p>Ash, Dawn, Iris, Cilan and their Pokémon friends found themselves on the beach a mile from Cynthia's villa. With a ride from Jervis, the beach was only a minute or two where it would've been a 15-minute walk. Wearing swimming trunks and swimsuits, the trainers, coordinator and connoisseur were ready to hit the sand and start playing around. "Dawn, when did you say your other friend would be coming?" Cilan asked.<p>

"She called me last night and say that she just arrived in Undella Town," she replied. "When I told her what we're doing, she said that she'd help out with Ash's preparations for the Junior Cup and the Unova League." Cynthia, wearing a two-piece black bikini/thong combination, laid down towels for her friends. Axew, Meloetta, Piplup and Pikachu started building sand castles with the help of Oshawott, Snivy, Crustle and Excadrill.

"You couldn't ask for a better day to go out on the beach," Ash complimented on the warm weather.

"No, you can't," Iris shared. Dawn joined the two as they hit the surf. Cilan chose to watch the Pokémon from the sands. Ash and the girls played in shallow water first, splashing each other in the faces and hair. That's when Ash, trying to cover his face from the ocean water the girls splashed him with, spotted a school of different fish Pokémon like Goldeen, Magikarp, Febas, Luvdisc and Alomomola.

"Check out the Water-Type Pokémon over there!" The girls grew in excitement seeing the different Pokémon swimming about. During that time, the Pokémon on the sand had more joining them. A Glameow and a Mismagius aided in making their sandcastle. Glameow's coiled tail stabilized a wall which Snivy patched up. Cilan seemed confused about Glameow and Mismagius helping the other Pokémon with a fun activity.

"I've never seen those Pokémon before," he noticed, having Cynthia look up as she lied on her stomach.

"A Glameow and Mismagius," she answered. "They're known in Sinnoh." A smirk on the champion's face seemed to know more than she led on. Pikachu had that funny feeling on these two.

("Aren't you Zoey's Pokémon?") it squeaked. Glameow and Mismagius chimed to acknowledge Pikachu's guess. Meloetta and Axew, as well as some of the other Pokémon, looked confused as to know who Zoey was. Piplup knew Zoey too well. Zoey's Dawn's rival.

("Where's Zoey, then?") the Penguin Chick Pokémon wondered. The wild Water-Type Pokémon got friendly with Ash and the girls, unbeknown about a predator lurking behind Kanto's son. Iris held a Horsea in her arms.

"This little Pokémon is really cute!" she cooed.

"That Horsea is an adorable Pokémon," Dawn identified. "_I_ can't believe there are so many Water-Type Pokémon from different regions here by Undella Town!" Behind the three in the water, psuedo-spiky red hair and eyes emerged just a foot from Ash.

'Target acquired, in range,' the stalker thought. With one splash, the stalker tackled Ash, bringing both beneath the water's surface. The Pokémon from the beach grew horrified about what happened to their friendly human... unless your Pokémon were Mismagius and Glameow.

("Ash!") Pikachu, Piplup, Meloetta and Axew shouted, scared that what dragged him under was killing him.

"Ash!" Iris and Dawn shrieked to the surprise attack. They looked frantically but Ash disappeared. He couldn't get a breath of air before being submerged. He felt held down by whatever's on top of him and he couldn't move his lips, not because he couldn't breathe but because whoever it was, those lips kissed his. At least the attacker breathed in his mouth. A pink Gastrodon rose up and pushed Ash and his attacker to the surface. This revealed who attacked Ash.

"Zoey?!" gawked Dawn.

"Who?" blinked Iris. Zoey's face smirked toward Ash, the mischievous grin.

"Would you believe I wanted to do that after the Grand Festival?" she giggled as she sported a maroon two-piece. Dawn's cheeks puffed while Iris continued blinking her eyes in confusion.

"Grand... Festival?" The Pokémon let out a breath of relief. Meloetta and Axew wondered who the new girl was. After some more swimming, Gastrodon carried everyone back to shore.

"Thanks for your help, Gastrodon." Zoey's Pokémon wailed a little before going back out, making sure swimmers stay safe out in the ocean.

"Is everyone okay?" Cilan asked as he and Cynthia reached the other three.

"We're all fine," Iris replied. Zoey came forward to see the green-haired Gym Leader.

"So you're the other friend Dawn mentioned, the Sinnoh Grand Festival champion," she studied. Zoey scoffed to Cynthia's guess.

"So understands the Sinnoh Champion herself," she teased back. Cynthia laughed to Zoey's comeback as Cilan wanted to introduce himself.

"It's a real pleasure to meet the champion of the Sinnoh Grand Festival," he greeted. "I'm Cilan, one of three Leaders of the Striaton City Gym and Pokémon Connoisseur." He and Zoey shook hands as Glameow and Mismagius regrouped.

"I was there a few days ago while waiting for a ride to Undella Town. I watched a trainer battle Chili's Panseer with a Tepig and beat it with Rock Tomb. Chili took the loss hard. Always on offense, never on defense." Cilan chuckled at Zoey's quip, his brother never-changing.

"Well, that's Chili for you." Then, the redhead came face-to-face with the tanned girl.

"And from Dawn's call, you're Iris." The Dragon-Type trainer giggled at being identified.

"Yep, that's me. So what's the Grand Festival champion doing all the way out here for?" Zoey crossed her arms, rather anticipating the question.

"I'm taking a break from being the champion. All sorts of interviews and posing for magazine covers started wearing me out." She simply wanted a little vacation. That's when Cilan remembered seeing something a little while back.

"I know what you're talking about, the cover of _Pok__é__Fashion_ magazine," he recalled. "I saw the cover saying 'Fire of Snowpoint City: Story of Grand Festival Champion Zoey.'" Ash and Iris gawked at how Cilan recognized Zoey.

"Let me guess," Iris thought up. "You're also a Magazine Connoisseur?" Cilan shook his head, denying what seemed rather obvious.

"No, I saw it on the news about the magazine growing in sales based off the Grand Festival in Sinnoh." So much for the obvious.

"For a second, we thought you were a Connoisseur in something else," Ash sighed. That's when Zoey realized someone missing from Ash.

"Say, whatever happened to Brock?" she asked. Ash blinked, thinking Dawn didn't tell her.

"You don't know? Brock gone back home to Pewter City in Kanto to become a Pokémon Doctor." Zoey looked disappointed about Brock's career path being altered.

"I see." Meloetta stayed away from Zoey, unfamiliar to the Melody Pokémon. Dawn came over to ease its concern.

"It's okay, Meloetta," she tried to comfort. "Zoey's a great friend." Meloetta flew over to meet the champion.

"You're pretty adorable." The compliment brought out a smile from Meloetta. A little while later, the Pokémon resumed making sand castles or swimming in the ocean. Cynthia and Iris lied on towels, sunbathing. Cilan cooked up some grub while Ash, Zoey and Dawn joined Gastrodon and the wild Water-Type Pokémon for some more swimming. "So you have eight badges in the Unova Region, meaning that you're competing for the tournament held near here."

"Yep," Ash acknowledged. "But first, the few of us will try the Junior Cup as a warmup to the upcoming tournament." Dawn nodded to the news from Ash.

"I decided to join in the Junior Cup since I heard of the stiff competition," she explained.

"Well, it sounds like one heck of a preparation for the Unova League," Zoey teased. "But, this is to help Ash so... I won't complain." Meloetta flew above the water's surface and watched the humans enjoying the swim. "Now that I see Meloetta, how did you two meet, Ash?" The raven-haired trainer and the Pokémon-in-question glared at one another.

"Back at PokéStar Studios," he started. "We helped a friend in his own contest by doing a movie. When Pikachu and I were in the Prop Room, Meloetta ran into some tools and I saved it from injury. After I got the Toxic Badge from Roxie at Virbank City, Meloetta came out again when it was hurt and sick. Since then, Meloetta's stayed by us." Meloetta chimed to the tale.

"Apparently, Meloetta's taken a shine to Ash," Dawn noted. Zoey giggled to the sight.

"Meloetta's not the only one," she admitted with reddened cheeks. The other three looked befuddled to Zoey's words. The time passed rather rapidly and the sun fell toward the horizon. Cynthia offered Zoey her villa to sleep over. Zoey accepted the offer as everyone returned to the villa for the night. Cilan started cooking dinner while Iris and Dawn fed the Pokémon. Ash stood on the balcony outside. He still couldn't believe two friends from Sinnoh came to see him as Pikachu and Meloetta joined the veteran trainer.

"First, it's Dawn and now, Zoey," he minded. "Who else wanted to visit me from Sinnoh? Ursula? Kenny? Paul, maybe?" Pikachu shook his head about someone else being Paul.

("I hope it's not Paul,") Pikachu squeaked in denial. Meloetta wondered who Paul was.

("Is this Paul a bad human?") it asked.

("Not bad... just cold to the touch.") The Melody Pokémon thought Paul was like an Ice-Type Pokémon. Just then, the door opened and Zoey stepped out, wearing a maroon long-sleeve and white sweatpants. On instinct, all spun to the champion coordinator.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked. The Pokémon and Ash shook heads. Zoey walked to the railing and by Ash. "I know it's been... busy for you since the Lilly of the Valley Conference. Dawn and Brock going different directions, you meeting up with Iris and Cilan..." A lot for Ash to deal with.

"Everyone who knows me remembers that all my Pokémon and I won't stop until I'm Pokémon Master," he reinstated. Zoey never questioned Ash's continuous journey. Something else was on her mind.

"Do you... remember what happened after you beat Miss Senior?" Zoey thought back to when Ash battled the Snowpoint City Gym Leader, Candice.

"You mean winning the Icicle Badge from Candice? Well... I remember Paul being there... and Brandon and Reggie..." Plenty of people and Pokémon to recall at once.

"I remember how Paul just berating you when you beat Miss Senior, mentioning your call of using Grotle against her Sneasel. That's your way of Pokémon battling, not his. I wanted to slap his face so much, I wanted Dawn to let me go for me to do that. He had no right to criticize you on how you battle the gyms in Sinnoh, Unova, Hoenn or wherever they are." Ash seemed rather moved by what Zoey brought up. "I was offended by his words, even if you weren't." It felt the same in Unova for Ash.

"I don't know if it's worse for you but I do have another rival in Trip. He considers the Kanto Region, 'The Boonies' as if he's been there." Zoey shot a look at Ash with disbelief.

"Wow... who won't criticize you? I swear you're like a whipping boy of insults, even Iris who calls you 'a little kid.' She doesn't know what you've been able to carry out over the time you've started training from your home of Pallet Town." Unbeknown to those occupying the balcony, Dawn and Iris creaked the door open more and eyed the two trainers. "I was honest when I kissed you on the beach today. I wanted to say that I was sorry for everything that happened to you." The Pokémon felt awed about Zoey's sudden confession.

"Why do you need to apologize? You didn't do anything."

"That's just it. I didn't do anything to stop it. You do too much to keep peace with Team Rocket and whoever else wants to create chaos to deserve any criticism." Ash took a deep breath, unsure how to respond to that comment.

"Well, I'm not perfect. Pikachu can testify to that." Pikachu bowed in agreement.

"Maybe." Somehow, the Pokémon sensed what Zoey wanted to tell Ash.

("Does Zoey... like Ash?") Meloetta guessed.

("I think it's more than just like,") Pikachu studied. ("Sort of like how Piplup and Oshawott are after you. Though, this looks rather one-sided.") Meloetta looked intrigued with Pikachu's explanation.

"It's obvious Iris or Dawn or May have any feelings to you and, in all honesty, I think you deserve better," Zoey murmured. Ash glanced blankly to the redhead, a blank thought on her mindful quip.

"Do I really need someone to have feelings?" he questioned. "Zoey, I'm doing fine. I've got Pokémon ready to overcome any obstacle ready to attack us. I've got enough confidence to see the Unova League and what trainers are waiting to battle me. I've got friends like Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Cynthia, Bianca and the Gym Leaders..." He paused, facing one trainer making her point by his mouth. "... You too, that told me how strong me and my Pokémon have become." Even he heard his own hesitation.

"You see what I mean? What you need isn't just the Pokémon you captured and trained or the friends who helped you get this far. Someone at the end of the road... Your road of Pokémon training... You being the Pokémon Master you're chasing... Whoever, will be waiting at the end to get you through the rest of your life." Zoey approached Ash, a hand reaching for his arm. "I understand that even winning the Unova League won't mean the end of the road for you. A world of Pokémon still await for you to find and train. I'm just saying that... take sometime off to spend with ones who love you and who you love." Dawn and Iris watched the champion coordinator holding Ash's hand, tension mounting in jealousy.

"Zoey doesn't need a little kid to love," Iris groaned, ignoring Zoey's comments about her. Dawn shot a look to Iris, thinking she wanted Ash for herself.

"Hold on," she whispered. "Are you implying that you like Ash?"

"No. I'm saying little kids don't deserve love in the first place." Sure, she cleared up that curiosity, but she left herself open for this comeback.

"Well, I doubt you'll have a boyfriend anytime soon. And if you don't like Ash, why even travel with him?" The backlash steamed the girl from the Village of Dragons.

"You take that back!"

"Make me!" Suddenly, out of the corner of their eyes, they saw Zoey embracing Ash once more in a hug and kiss, this time on dry land and with all the oxygen available. "Or rather... make her." Instead of facing the music, Iris grabbed the door and slammed it. Not even a vicious slam broke the two lovebirds from their moment together. Axew and Piplup watched their two trainers glaring evil stares at each other. There may be some bad blood boiling between the two. "Why are you angry at the two?! You don't even like him to begin with!"

"Oh yeah?! You had _your_ chance when he was in Sinnoh with you and _you_ didn't get a shot! Did you prefer another coordinator?!"

"Why would I be interested with another coordinator?! Besides, you'd be interested in a Dragon-Type Trainer over someone like Ash!"

"You have a problem with Dragon-Type Pokémon?!"

"It's not the Pokémon, it's your attitude!" Listening from the kitchen, Cilan and Cynthia scoffed at the useless belittling between the two.

"For two trainers not interested in the same young man, they seem to talk about him a lot," she teased.

"Ah, nothing more than the spices of life bringing out the flavorful well-being of living," Cilan shrugged. Despite everything going on outside the room, Ash and Zoey remained lip-locked and Pikachu's trainer closed his eyes, accepting the smooch. Sucks to be those two in the hallway.

* * *

><p>END of GHOST<p>

(Got 5 more one-shots this year, hoping to end it by New Year's Eve. It looks like GROUND might take it but keep those votes up and I'll start the next chapter soon.)


	8. Learning Lessons

_A/N: Thanks to your votes, GROUND is next.  
>Shipping: GoggleShipping<em>

* * *

><p><em>One-Shot 8: Learning Lessons<em>

* * *

><p>Ash, Misty, Brock and their Pokémon friends took a detour toward Cerulean City after Misty got a call from Daisy about needing help for a show the Waterflower Sister were famous for. Family came first for Misty and everyone soon arrived at her hometown. "It's been awhile since we've been here, hasn't it?" Brock recalled. Unlike last time, all three trainers had more Pokémon.<p>

"If I recall, you didn't stop by the Gym to watch me and Misty battle," Ash remembered.

"I was shopping for supplies to get around the region."

"Which you could have done after Ash's Gym Battle," Misty nagged. All Brock did in response was itch his head.

"Well... I guess..." Arriving back in Cerulean City, Misty felt anxious to see Daisy, Violet and Lily.

"I can't wait to see my sisters again... or I could say your aunts, Togepi!" The Spike Ball Pokémon in her arms chirped in anticipation as they approached the Gym with the Dewgong cutout. The door opened but who came out wasn't any of Misty's sisters. In fact, it was a brunette boy. "Is that Joe?" The boy spotted the trio and dashed to them.

"Guys, you're back!" he called. "Thank goodness!" His face looked worried.

"Joe, what's wrong?" Brock asked. It could have something to do with his school, the Pokémon Technical Institute.

"I heard you were coming here and I wanted to see how you guys have been since stopping by the Institute." He just wanted to see the three once more. "So, you came to help the sisters with a new show?" Coming out of the Cerulean Gym, Joe would've known about what the sisters were working on.

"Well, they are _my_ sisters, of course," Misty testified. Joe got the image, a nod telling her that he understood.

"Being a Water Pokémon trainer, I shouldn't be surprised. Anyway, I just need Ash for a favor." To Ash, it's helping out a friend.

"What do you need?" he asked. Pikachu felt like it had to do with the school itself.

"I can't say without showing you." A mystery held in secrecy.

"Okay..." Since Joe wanted Ash's help, Brock and Misty could help with the Gym Leaders.

"I'm sure you can do what Joe needs," Brock supported.

"It's my family so I'm sure we have this in the bag," Misty added. Ash didn't think it was a big deal.

"Gotcha," he acknowledged. On that note, Ash, Pikachu and Joe headed one way while Misty, Togepi and Brock entered the gym but...

"And don't go trying to hit on my sisters, got it?!" she warned as she jerked his ear. Brock's face told how much he hated his ear getting tugged like so.

"OW!" he winced. "Stop! My ear! That hurts!" There might have been an incident on Cinnabar Island with Brock but... let's leave that to the imagine. A little while later, the boys arrived at the campus, the Pokémon Technical Institute. Almost immediately, students eyed the trainer and schoolmate.

"Isn't that the trainer who beat Giselle before?" one female student pondered.

"Yeah, and that's the Pikachu who got around Cubone's type advantage," a male student remembered.

"I saw it as embarrassing how he found a way around her Pokémon training," one more female student coughed. To Ash, his victory over Giselle humiliated her as one of the Institute's top students.

"What an uproar I brought up after beating Giselle," he hushed. Joe understood Ash's awe.

"No one believed how an Electric Pokémon like Pikachu could stand against a Ground Pokémon like Cubone," he summarized. "Of course, I may have started the trend." Ash scratched his head, trying to figure out what Joe did to set it off.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember when Misty beat Weepingbell with her Staryu? She educated me about how type advantage doesn't always play out." That moment also had Giselle using a Graveler to knock out Starmie just before Pikachu battled Cubone.

"Funny enough that I used Bulbasaur against a trainer with a Venonat and won." Joe chuckled to one of Ash's battles during the time he and his friends stopped by to now.

"Your Pokémon are trained enough to use type disadvantages as an obstacle to overcome and plenty of my classmates are starting to learn that from example." Ash scratched his cheek, overcome with embarrassment of starting a trend for the students using different types to find what works and what to overcome themselves.

"Wouldn't that mean _you_ started this, not me?" Now it was Joe's turn to start face-scratching. They soon reached the dormitory and a certain door. Joe knocked on the door.

"Giselle? It's me, Joe!" Maybe Giselle's asleep or not in her room now.

"Come in," a girl's voice echoed. Joe opened the door and Ash followed inside. There sat Giselle looking more down than a defeated Pokémon. Even Ash took note of her expression.

"Giselle?" he called in some concern. Giselle's ear heard Ash that she looked up to him.

"You're back!" A Cubone crept out from behind the brunette, not looking any different from Giselle.

"Is something wrong with Cubone?" Pikachu leaped down to see the Lonely Pokémon. Cubone darted its head away while sticking a bone club in the Electric Mouse Pokémon's face.

"Cubone has been feeling... well, as you can see," Joe explained. Cubone's confidence had been shot. Talk about Lonely Pokémon in a new definition.

"Cubone can't win feeling like this." Giselle felt it was just the tipping point.

"It's not that Cubone can't win," she admitted. "More like it doesn't want to try and battle." This was a serious problem. Ash found himself trying to piece together Cubone's puzzle.

"What can I do?" Pikachu had an idea and dove in Ash's bag, pulling out Pokémon food. It pulled out a pellet and offered one to Cubone who turned to see the food. At first, Cubone didn't want the food. That changed from a growling stomach. Cubone took the pellet and shoved it in its mouth under the skull it wore. Then it took another, and another. Conclusion: Cubone was hungry.

"Pikachu's so smart!" Joe teased. That solved one problem. The next was reviving its will to battle.

"You know, I learned that a Pokémon does behave like the trainer sometimes, and that the trainer needs to learn from the Pokémon as well as the other way around." Giselle's head turned to Ash, words of wisdom exiting the mouth of the trainer from Pallet.

"Cubone's behaving..." she started assuming. "Like me?" She looked to the Cubone as the Pokémon looked up to her. Emotions intertwined...

"I learned that during a stop by the House of Imite. Of course, Pikachu and I should know firsthand." Pikachu squeaked in agreement. Giselle noticed the "clear" communication between the boy and his mouse. That's when Joe found a problem.

"The Pokémon Technical Institute doesn't have students keep Pokémon," he pointed out. One point that didn't sit well with Ash.

"So then why is Giselle and Cubone acting like they're like me and Pikachu?" Giselle scooped Cubone and cradled it in her arms.

"It's a funny story," she huffed. "Cubone started behaving like Pikachu in that it wouldn't stay in the Pokéball. It felt so down after being humiliated by Pikachu that when other students challenged me for an exam, Cubone just wouldn't listen." To Ash, that sounded awfully familiar.

"Apparently, I have one like that." Giselle looked back down at Cubone who felt depressed.

"Anyway, Cubone only looked up to me as if I was its primary trainer... but as I said..." Maybe not as a trainer but something else.

"That's when she called me from home and asked me to find you," Joe summarized his role. So in a sense, Joe's part was finding Ash and it so happened that Misty's sisters were part of the ploy. To Ash, this focus aimed at Cubone.

"I thought you could help me understand Cubone's behavior." The visiting trainer cupped his chin.

"What to do..." he pondered. Pikachu came up with an idea and dug in his backpack. It pulled out some Pokémon food in a canister and rejoined Cubone, pulling out a pellet.

("Try one,") he squeaked. Cubone put the bone club down and snagged the pellet from the one-time opponent. A quick sniff, Cubone reached in the skull and ate it. A pleasing hum got the attention of the rest.

"I think Cubone likes it," Joe believed. Ash watched Cubone reach in the canister and fed himself, one pellet at a time.

"Good thinking with the Pokémon food, Pikachu," he praised. "Cubone was certainly hungry." Even wearing the skull, Cubone hummed happily to the food. To finish, a cute little burp. Pikachu and the humans giggled to the incident.

"I take it you're full, Cubone?" Giselle guessed. Cubone nodded to the question before walking to the door.

"I think Cubone wants a tour," Joe wondered. Cubone pointed its club up emphatically. Joe suddenly realized what Cubone actually needed. "You want to see something up on the roof?" If Cubone's skull wasn't there, you'd see a smiling Pokémon. Giselle came over and picked up the Ground Pokémon before opening the door, the boys following from behind. That's when Joe leaned in and whispered something. "Giselle's too embarrassed to say this but..." Giselle's ears picked up the muffled audio as Joe told Ash some secret.

"Really?" Ash gulped. Thinking it was something personal, Giselle's turned to the boys with a scowl.

"Must you, Joe?!" she snapped. Joe jumped a bit, the humiliated schoolgirl reddened in the face. A few minutes later, everyone reached the rooftop. Cubone saw the view and felt high in the sky, not just because Giselle held it. "Are you enjoying the view?" Cubone waived its arms in excitement.

"I'm with you. It's an awesome sight." Everyone enjoyed the rooftop scenery. Giselle then turned to her one-time classmate.

"Joe, could you excuse us for a couple of minutes?" The former student of the Institute nodded to the request and backed off but left the rooftop door slightly ajar. This also left Ash with Giselle and the Pokémon. "I wanted to apologize to you about before. I thought you were this immature idiot from Pallet Town. Now that I heard you're at least one badge away from entering the Pokémon League, I really feel different... and hearing that you learned about being a better trainer, I was seriously wrong about you." The confession left Ash and Pikachu stunned. Giselle's admission seemed honest.

"Well, I'm not Team Rocket." Giselle laughed, remembering after their battle that Team Rocket tried to take Pikachu but other students not only blocked them, but recalled Jessie as an incompetent student.

"No, of course not." Then Giselle's mind came to Misty. "I still remember that you're traveling with Misty. Do you like her?" Ash looked over to Giselle, her figure still leaving him somewhat speechless.

"She's... not like you. She's with me because I destroyed her bike trying to save Pikachu on my first day out." Now it was Ash's turn to confess. "Then again, would you blame me about seeing Joe's photo of you and... well..." A giggle from the brunette knew what Ash brought up.

"I got that a lot. Beauty can go a long way naturally." This got Ash to gawk a little more.

"You're kidding. No makeup whatsoever?" A shake of Giselle's head confirmed the suspicion.

"Besides, you need to get that last badge and enter the Pokémon League." Ash nodded to her request, knowing that he can get that last badge from Viridian City before the Indigo Plateau.

"That won't be a problem." Giselle strutted to Ash and palmed his chest.

"And whatever you do, don't tell Misty..." Pausing made Ash uneasy.

"About what?" She leaned in and kissed Ash on the lips. Pikachu snickered, wanting to make sure Misty doesn't get word about the kiss.

"That." The kiss left Ash blushing more red than Santa Claus' cheeks, let alone the red coat. After the exchange, Giselle and Cubone waived farewell, knowing that Ash was a wiser kid than before. Ash was heading back to Cerulean City and back with Misty and Brock.

"I know we promised Giselle not to say anything about what she did to me." Pikachu knew about what to zip its lips about. "I can only wonder how she'd react to that. Would she be so mad that she steam a pool dry? Would she start smacking Psyduck on the head too much... Would she even care?"

("She would care,") the Electric Mouse Pokémon squeaked. ("Trust me.") They can make all sorts of assumptions but it's best to say nothing at all.

* * *

><p>END of GROUND<br>(I bet a lot of people wanted me to do a pairing like this, considering that it's the first (and only so far) girl he liked. Okay, I'll reset the polls so keep those votes coming.)


	9. My Little Ponyta

_A/N: Thanks to your votes, FIRE is next.  
><em>_Shipping: RideShipping_

* * *

><p><em>One-Shot 9: My Little Ponyta<em>

* * *

><p>Continuing their trip around the Kanto Region and the Battle Frontier, Ash, May, Max, Brock and their Pokémon friends found themselves on the plains with a ranch nearby. "That ranch looks familiar," Brock pointed out. The siblings blinked, unfamiliar with the area.<p>

"The Laramie Ranch!" Ash identified. "Boy, this place brings back memories." Pikachu also remembered the Laramie Ranch.

"Well, originally being from the Kanto Region, this place should look familiar," Max teased, something May prepared for when he acted like a smart-mouth.

"Okay then, Max," she started as she gazed at her little brother with an evil glare. "What is so special about the Laramie Ranch?" The question froze Max, unable to come up with the answer. Fortunately for the little boy from Petalburg City, someone came to his rescue.

"I can answer for him," spoke a young woman as she rode in on her Rapidash. All turned to the rider and her Pokémon. "This ranch protects and raises wild Pokémon from poachers willing to take them for their own game." Ash and Brock knew the blue-haired in the green t-shirt.

"Hey, Lara," the raven-haired greeted. "Everything in the ranch at peace?"

"It is. Everyone here has helped each other with the Pokémon that come here, most injured." May and Max weren't paying attention to Lara but her ride.

"Is this your Rapidash?" Max guessed. Lara turned her head to the brother and sister.

"This here is!" May brought out her Dex and aimed it at the unicorn Pokémon.

"Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokémon and the evolved form of Ponyta," it computed. "Rapidash can run up to 150 miles an hour, making it one of the fastest Pokémon in existence." Talk about afterburners...

"Rapidash may be a bit older now but I still remember her racing with Ash holding the reins." Just then, a few Ponyta galloped to the Rapidash. Arriving and seeing the pre-evolved form, Rapidash and Ponyta nuzzled while making sure not to poke any of the younger. "Yep, them Ponyta is Rapidash's kin." Again, May pointed her Dex at one of the new Pokémon.

"Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokémon. Ponyta's hooves can trample anything since they're ten times as hard as diamonds." No wonder why Lara mentioned Rapidash as a girl, rather getting the hint of the bigger Pokémon as a mother.

"So these are foals of Rapidash!" Max concluded.

"Indeed," Lara replied. "They got their mother's fire and her behavior around strangers." Recalling the previous visit, Brock acknowledged what Lara brought up.

"Let me guess," he theorized. "They burn anyone who got too close." To prove Brock's summary, Ash approached Rapidash.

"You remember me, right, Rapidash?" he asked. Her mane petted, Rapidash nuzzled Ash a little.

"Why is Rapidash not burning Ash?" May pondered. Brock remembered before.

"You see, when Lara's arm broke the night before racing Rapidash as a Ponyta, she felt confident to have Ash race for her," he explained. "Of course, Misty and I joined in the race. Ponyta didn't feel the same way, burning Ash's hand twice before Lara calmed her down. Thanks to their teamwork, they won the race. Of course, Ponyta evolved at the homestretch." Wanting to meet the victorious racing Pokémon, Max came over to pet Rapidash. Sensing Max meeting Rapidash, Ash backed a little.

"Hi, Rapidash!" he welcomed as he palmed the evolved horse. That's when his hand caught fire. He wailed in pain and Brock released Marshtop who sprayed Water Gun to cool off his hand. May quickly understood and didn't make a move to approach any of those Pokémon.

"You should have listened, Max," Ash mocked. Max whimpered from his pain. Suddenly, a man riding a Nidorino stopped in front of everyone else.

"Lara, trouble!" he called out. All turned to the fellow rancher. "It's the Tauros again!" Her clansmen in crisis, Lara had to take control.

"I'm on my way!" she informed. "Rapidash, tell the Ponyta to allow the rest to board. We gotta hurry!" Rapidash neighed to her offspring and they listened. May and Max hopped on one while Brock and Ash board two others. The Nidorino rider led the rest to the Tauros herd and the Wild Bull Pokémon were attacking each other. The trainers had to work fast.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt but don't hit the Tauros!" he commanded. Pikachu leaped off and fired a Thunderbolt which knifed between the headbutting Tauros, stopping each and calming them down. Before long, all the Tauros eased up. The trainers and other clansmen who saw the outburst arrived to treat the Pokémon for injuries. As the Tauros were tendered to, Lara stepped up to grill the Nidorino rider.

"Do you know what happened here?" The Nidorino rider nodded to the question.

"Somehow, the Doduo ran amok and charged at other Pokémon, spooking most of them," he notified. Lara gritted her teeth. She believed the wild Doduo running wild wasn't an accident.

"I smell a Raticate." A quick look got Pikachu to climb on Lara's shoulder and tap. Lara twisted her head and saw where the Electric Mouse Pokémon pointed, finding a few Raticates nibbling on nuts. This made Lara palm her face. "Figuratively, Pikachu. I mean figuratively."

("Sorry,") he apologized. Diving back to their memory banks, Ash and Brock wondered if whoever was suppose to watch the Doduo was familiar to them.

"You think Dario's still mad about before?" Brock suggested. Ash remembered the name, thinking back to the race.

"If so, why take it out on the rest of the ranch?" he asked. "I'm the one who beat him in that race, no one else." If it was Dario, what was there to carry out?

"Let's go and see what he's got to say," Lara ordered. Agreements unified, the trainers boarded the Rapidash and Ponytas as they headed to another part of the ranch. They soon arrived at a flock of Doduo and their evolved forms, Dodrio. However, there was no sign of the rancher. "Where's that no-good dude?" Ash could release Swellow but he knew his eye-in-the-sky didn't know who Dario looked like... until he thought of Pikachu. He would have an eye-in-the-sky aside from Swellow.

"I have an idea. Swellow, I choose you!" Swellow popped out of the thrown Pokéball and flew just above. "Pikachu, you can look for Dario from above using Swellow." Pikachu agreed to the plan and jumped on Swellow before going to the sky. Before they could get above the trees, someone riding a Dodrio raced toward the group. The ponytail young man riding the three-headed flightless bird spotted Lara and her posse.

"Look who decided to return to his cheating ways!" snarled the trainer of the Three-Bird Pokémon. Ash and Lara grunted at Dario's blame.

"Takes one to know one, Dario!" snapped Lara. "Spooking Rapidash to breaking my arm, hiring Team Rocket to sabotage the race, pecking her near the finish line... and _you_ call us cheaters?"

"That's right! Technically, he's not a member of the Laramie Ranch. You were suppose to ride your Ponyta, not your friend!" No one could believe Dario's audacious claim that because Ash wasn't part of the clan, he wasn't allowed to race in Lara's place.

"You wanted me to simply forfeit? Good heavens, no!"

"Then here's the idea: leave the ranch. No member of the Laramie Ranch can run without proving their worth." This no longer was a spat between the honorary member of the Laramie Clan and a member kicked out for his own brand of cheating. Pride boiled between Lara and Dario.

"As if! There's no way someone like you using dirtier tactics should even be allowed back!" Dario chose to stop talking and strike.

"If that's how it's gonna be... Dodrio, Tri-Attack!" Dodrio fired a string of colored beams of yellow, blue and red. Everyone cleared from the assault in time and the attack hit the dirt. Just seeing the attack nearly hit the foals burned Rapidash mad.

"Did he have to attack us too?" May shivered loudly.

"He's lost it," Max muttered. Dodrio charged another Tri-Attack but Rapidash, her mane of flames coating her body, charged at Dodrio at high-speed. Dodrio and Dario couldn't react in time as the running flame slammed the opposing birdbrain and Pokémon.

"That was Flame Wheel!" Brock noted. Dario flew off his three-headed Pokémon as Dodrio went down, defeated. When Dario recovered, he spotted his downed Pokémon.

"Dodrio!" he cried out. Rapidash and the Ponytas stepped in between him and the Three-Bird Pokémon. They had enough of his shenanigans.

"I think the Ponyta have the clear message for you," Ash sneered as he and Lara joined the horses. "Leave, now." Dario groaned at losing so fast. He lost a race that was sabotage to his liking, lost his post in the Laramie Ranch and now, lost his will as a Pokémon trainer.

"You'll be sorry! Dodrio, get up!" His Pokémon didn't respond, still out for the count. "I said get up!" Still nothing. However, claws rained down from above and snagged... Dario? Looking up, everyone saw Team Rocket's balloon. It did seem off.

"Team Rocket?" May gawked. Instead of preparing to fend off the organization to protect Pikachu, they stood puzzled to why Jessie, James and Meowth latched Dario, not Ash's prized Pokémon.

"Not today, twerps!" Jessie denied. "We need to teach Dario a lesson of our own."

"Today's your day off, Pikachu!" James called down. "Enjoy it while you can!" Meanwhile, Dario struggled to free himself from the grip of the evil team's claws. Kicking and screaming, he couldn't remove his limbs while carried airborne. As the balloon flew out of sight, it left the rest scratching their heads. Team Rocket didn't go after Pikachu. They didn't perform their motto. They didn't attack the kids.

"Did we miss something?" Brock murmured. How could you explain Team Rocket's cameo appearance without snickering? Goes to show that despite being villains, they can show some good. After the moment to recollect their mentality, Ash, Lara and the rest hopped back on the horses, checking on other members of the Ranch who could use a little help with the Pokémon they're raising. From the Nidoran to Pinsir to Growlithe, the ranchers kept the Pokémon in line just as the sun started setting. The Ponyta yawned. They were tired.

"Let's get the Ponyta in the stables," Lara advised. "There's some fresh hay for these foals." The sound of their food excited the Ponyta that they galloped to the stables without any support.

"Say the magic word and they respond just like that," Max concluded the Ponyta's behavior. "Works the same way with Ash." The aforementioned trainer's stomach started growling. Ash clutched his gut and reddened his face.

"You've... worked on your timing, haven't you?" he chuckled. Every human laughed to Ash's embarrassment.

"I suppose that's my cue," Brock stepped out as he brought out a frying pan. "I'll be in the kitchen." While May and Max help Brock in Lara's home, Ash and Lara walked over to the stables and raked hay in the narrow wooden tubs. The Ponyta dug in, their supper served.

"I only wonder what having kids is like," she pondered. Not to Ash.

"I'm still too young to even think about something like that," he admitted as he looked and petted Rapidash. "But I can understand why you're wondering." Lara gazed at Ash, Rapidash noticing.

"Well, since you _are _an honorary member of the Ranch, perhaps staying here is possible." Ash started wondering. Stay and help with the ranch?

"Lara, you know I can't stay in one spot for long."

"I know, not until you're a Pokémon Master. I'm just saying afterward. After all, you're great with Pokémon, even Rapidash and Pikachu and Dodrio now that they're free to roam." At least Dario won't have his bird to help.

"It does sound like it's an ideal career after Pokémon training." Before either human could know what else was available, two of the foals nudged Ash and Lara toward each other. "What the-"

"Hey! Bad Ponyta!" Ignoring what they don't need, the Fire Horse ponies brought both together. They stood stun. "This is... awkward." More when Rapidash snagged Ash's hat via her horn. They soon realized who made these Ponyta act like they wanted these two humans paired up.

"Really, Rapidash?" The evolved Pokémon neighed to say they belong with one another and Lara read her horse like a book.

"I see." Not Ash.

"See what?" See this, a kiss from one Rapidash rider to her backup plan.

"See that!" They may need each other because these burning ponies piled on, either keeping them together or just keeping them warm. Lara had one more idea for every Ponyta. "Maybe staying with these Ponyta for the night shouldn't hurt." Ash could argue but the pushy ponies forced him to stay.

"Okay, Ponyta, you guys win." One night in the stables shouldn't be that bad. All tired, Ash, Lara, Rapidash and the Ponyta gathered in a makeshift hammock. Lara held Ash closely, snug to her body. This was one makeshift bed that could keep you warm in the wintertime.

* * *

><p>END of FIRE<br>(Keep in mind that aside from the Nidoran, Generation 1 didn't have gender labels so if you're asking why Lara's Rapidash is female, there you go. Okay, 3 more to go before I call it a year. Keep those votes coming.)


	10. Holding On To You, Again

_A/N: You guys asked for her and I'm here to deliver. Electric was chosen and you want her.  
>Shipping: MorpheusShipping<em>

* * *

><p><em>One-Shot 10: Holding on to You, Again<em>

* * *

><p>The night felt longer than it normally would for Angie. Sitting in her room at the Summer Camp deep in Sinnoh, she gazed at her hand. Ash's words of encouragement continuously echoed in her head. <em>"<em>_I'll never give up," _Ash's voice repeatedly yelled. _"Even if it means forever!" _Those words while her life was in mortal danger. In a race to get a Summit Medal, Ash and Angie, along with Pikachu and Shinx, chased a little girl to the monument where the medals were found. Picking one up and doing a victory pose, that little girl wanted the two to follow her through a cave next to the monument when Dusknoir swooped in and started attacking her. Acting on instinct, Ash and Angie had Pikachu and Shinx try to stop Dusknoir but it used Psychic to ground the Electric-Type Pokémon. Breaking free, the Pokémon nailed the Gripper Pokémon with a Volt Tackle and Thunder Fang, flooring Dusknoir. That's when an eerie vortex started sucking everything like a vacuum and Angie looked to be the first but Ash held her, Pikachu and Shinx down. Her grip slipping, Angie wanted Ash to save himself. Ash refused and instead, held on. Dusknoir woke and shielded the humans and Pokémon, the two realizing that Dusknoir came to their rescue, not the little girl's. Hitting the girl with another Psychic, she was blasted back to the vortex... and disintegrated. The truth was the little "girl" was actually a ghost and wanted someone to join her in the Ghost World. Still, it was during the struggle where Ash held her while Pikachu and Shinx provided as anchors. Even if Ash lost his footing just to keep Angie from losing her.

"Even if it means forever..." she repeated his words, her cheeks reddened and a tear bled from her eye. Those words could have easily been the last words she heard or he said before either one fell in the void. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu crashed on the bed, wiped out from today. The vacuum that nearly sucked him, Angie and the Pokémon drained his energy.

"Man, what a day," he huffed. Pikachu could relate. Brock, Dawn, Jessilinda and Piplup sighed to the trainer's behavior.

"After what happened to you and Angie," Dawn recalled. "I don't blame you." It was thanks to Professor Rowan that everyone else was safe.

"The professor told you two to take tomorrow off as a caution," Jessilinda, or Jessie in disguise, relayed. "If I had someone like you rescuing me from mortal danger like what you went through, I'd marry that guy on the spot." The advice didn't sit well with Ash.

"Why should I take a break?" he protested. "We have a camp to win and even if we're in the lead, I wanna keep the pace going!" Jessie groaned at her enemy's stubborn moxie, thinking the incident with Dusknoir and the ghost girl was nothing to him. Also, she was on the Green Team.

"And you're worried about someone from an opposing team, why?" Dawn questioned. Jessie fidgeted a little with a proper reply.

"One of my twerp-" she snorted before stopping from saying one certain word that would blow her cover. "I mean _teammates_ asked me to make sure the two were okay to continue." Smooth comeback.

"So, not you but the others from the Green Team. I guess I can go along with it." Ash soon rose to his feet and reached the door where Angie tried to rest up.

"Angie, are you still up?" he called out as he knocked on her door. When there was no response, Ash assumed she fell asleep. "Guess not." He returned to the rest while Jessie bid the Red Team goodnight.

"I think it's time we call it a day, ourselves," Brock acknowledged.

"For sure," Dawn agreed as she walked to their room. Brock picked Pikachu up and he and Piplup followed Dawn for the beds but Ash chose to stay on the couch. The trainer peered at the hand which held Angie and kept her from the void.

"_I'll never give up!"_ he thought back as he replayed the scene. "Even if it means... forever," he quietly muttered. "To think... all we did was reach the Summit Ruins for a medal." No one knew that a ghost would sabotage a camp activity. Then a door opened. Ash believed it was Brock who opened their room to enter. Not the case. Angie came out of another room where she found Ash on the couch.

"Can't sleep either?" she asked. Ash turned to the green-haired tomboy who wasn't looking so tough.

"Wasn't really thinking about sleep," he admitted as he sat up. "It's exhaustion, that's all." Standing up, Ash informed Angie about what Rowan brought up. "By the way, Professor Rowan wants to give us tomorrow off. I guess he still feels shook up about nearly losing both of us." Angie understood Rowan's decision to relieve the two for the activities planned for tomorrow.

"Who can blame him? I saw how green Conway looked when we all found out the truth about that girl." The haunting words from that "little girl" still echoed between those who were with her.

"What was up with that girl anyway? She acted like she wanted to play with anyone who met her, even us." The only saving grace was Dusknoir. "I wanted to apologize to Dusknoir for attacking it."

"Yeah, me too. We didn't know it came by the cave to protect us." The guilt settled on them hard. Suddenly, a knock at the door. Both turned to the door. It's late. "Who's actually up at this time of night?" It could be the professor. It could be another member of the Red Team turning in.

"Careful." Ash nodded to Angie's warning before opening the door. On the outside, a school of Ghost-Type Pokémon greet those still awake, even Dusknoir. Needless to say how surprised the two were to see this school. "Check it out!" Ghastly, Haunter, Gengar, Misdreavus, Duskull and Banette joined Dusknoir in meeting the humans.

"Ghost-Type Pokémon!" The Ghastly Trio chatted something to Dusknoir which it nodded and offered the two a familiar item: the Summit Medal. While Dusknoir floated toward the kids, Professor Rowan walked through the campgrounds and saw the Ghost-Type Pokémon as well. In a surprise, he started dashing to save the kids from harm.

"You want us to have the Summit Medal?" The Ghost-Type Pokémon nodded to the request. Before Ash could rest a hand on the medal.

"Hold it right there!" Rowan shouted. His protest alerted the kids and Pokémon, everyone turning to the Pokémon Professor of Sinnoh. "It's 'Light's Out' for the campers. They need to rest." The Ghost-Type Pokémon didn't budge from telling their reason for the visit.

("We need them to return the medal,") Gengar moaned.

("We didn't know that removing a medal opened the gate to the other side,") Duskull murmured. The Ghost-Type Pokémon thought removing the medals would open the vortex to what awaited beyond it. The kids tried to listen, as so the professor.

"I think the Ghost-Type Pokémon are saying that the Summit Medals were a seal to keep that portal closed," Angie attempted to translate. To Rowan, it didn't make sense.

"I've done this Summer Camp for as long as I've been a professor in Sinnoh and it's the first time I heard that these Summit Medals were a joint seal," he doubted. "The activity goes off without a hitch in the past." It now made even less sense and the Pokémon realized where the doubts were stemming from.

("I guess that evil phantom waited for the right moment to strike,") Haunter hypothesized. ("Talk about a new term for Bide.")

("That's scary, even for us Ghost-Type Pokémon,") Misdreavus shuttered. The professor still didn't buy the idea that the Summit Medals kept the portal from opening.

"It's preposterous to believe this shenanigans," he groaned. Then again, Ash had a gut instinct saying that the medals serving themselves as a seal wasn't as farfetched as it sound.

"Maybe there's some truth to their claim," he pondered. "That girl somehow found a way to that world before she died on the other side. So there's a possibility that these medals by the ruins may, in fact, be that link to the other side." Ever the doubter, Rowan brushed off the hypothesis.

"Rubbish! Besides, the boulders have blocked the doorway and tomorrow morning, it'll be razed." Meaning no more vortex to the other land. Regardless, the Pokémon refused to let the issue slide.

"You know, Professor Oak told me that Pokémon are in-tune with nature more than people are. I think they know more about what happens up here that we don't realize." The named colleague had Rowan rethinking the process.

"Perhaps Sam's words holds some truth. Very well, I'll go along as supervisor." With the Ghost-Type Pokémon tagging along, the two kids and the professor marched to the ruins where the rest of the medals stood on the pedestal. Dusknoir offered the lone taken medal to Ash and Angie once more. The trainers' two Electric-Type Pokémon also followed after hearing the commotion.

("We're back here?") Pikachu shivered. Staring at the pedestal, Ash felt the uneasy and yet unexplained tension about putting the medal back in the open slot. Angie wrapped her hand over his.

"We picked the medal together," she reminded. "Let's put it back the same way." Ash nodded and both approached the pedestal together. Even though the doorway where the vortex appeared from was blocked by rocks, the Ghost-Type Pokémon still felt nervous. Now the humans stood in front of the pedestal, Summit Medal in hand and the vacant spot in front. A hand from each trainer held the medal as they lowered the medal to the slot. Once replaced, both stepped away from the stand. All the medals flashed a shine like clean glass windows. That's when a brighter flash blinded the humans and the Pokémon. Angie dove on Ash and hugged him out of fear. Ash now regretted not having his cap.

("Too bright!") Shinx whined. The flash dimmed and soon, vision restored with the crowd. Those rocks and that doorway as part of the wall? Gone. Instead, an engraving appeared. The group came over to the engraving and Rowan studied the writing on the wall.

"Professor, what does it read?" Ash urged. Done translating, Rowan offered his results.

"It says, 'Removing the seal on the Full Moon will open the path beyond the realm of the living and be met by the phantom of the afterlife,'" he relayed. The kids looked befuddled.

"Wait, what does it mean?" she wanted to know.

"It means the Summit Medals _were_ a seal to keep the ghosts from bringing its victims to their world forever." Angie quickly got scared so bad, she didn't just hug Ash. She squeezed him like an Ekans to its prey. Ash understood her panic. Misdreavus and Duskull howled angrily at Rowan, thinking he offended the Ghost-Type Pokémon. "I meant the ghost girl who was with Conway for a little while and who guided these two here. You Ghost-Type Pokémon are innocent in this caper. I'd rather have you interact with the humans as much as you want." Haunter helped explain to Duskull and Misdreavus what Rowan clarified.

"So it's a warning about removing a Summit Medal under a Full Moon," Ash summarized as he looked up while holding Angie tight. The Full Moon shining above the trees. "What a time to do the activity." For Rowan, this was a first.

"This has never happened during the years I've directed where I organized an event and nearly loss trainers. However, it will be the last time." He wanted the wall torn down. "If there's nothing else here, we should return to our cabins." The Ghost-Type Pokémon listened and allowed the humans, Pikachu and Shinx to their beds. The experience left Ash physically exhausted while Angie was mentally worn. Back at camp, Rowan wish goodnight to Ash and Angie as they entered the cabin. Ash reached for the door to his room with Brock and Dawn when Angie clutched his arm tight.

"Hang on a second," she stopped him. "I know it's... asking a bit much, but could you stay with me, tonight?" The night still haunted the blue-haired tomboy and it sounded like Shinx wasn't enough.

"Still that shook up?" he whispered. Angie frivolously bobbed nods. Ash knew she needed as much comfort as their Pokémon. "Okay." They noticed a bedroom not being used so they entered and snuggled themselves under some sheets and blankets. Ash instantly fell asleep but Angie took a solid minute to crash herself. During that time, embracing a night with Ash felt uneasy but if he could help her sleep, she felt like there was no other option. She wrapped her arm and leg around his young body and just as she said goodnight to herself, Angie kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you..." she quietly praised as she fell asleep. The next morning, a construction crew stopped by and demolished the wall but kept the pedestal standing.

"Because of your hard work last night, I'm awarding all three teams 30 points," Rowan announced to the trainers who were up. According to the scores on the board, the Blue Team had 260 points, leading the Red Team by 40 while Green struggled in the back with 190. "Since the Red Team is down two members, I could ask that two members of the Blue and Green Teams take this activity off." While the other two teams contemplate on who would take a break, Brock and Dawn wondered about Ash's and Angie's conditions.

"You think Ash and Angie will be okay after some rest?" Dawn questioned.

"I'm sure they needed this rest to restore themselves physically and mentally," Rowan reassured. "When they're ready to join us, they'll come out." That might be awhile as Ash and Angie looked so comfortable, not even Piplup, Pikachu or Shinx wanted to disturb the two. While they may be worn in body and mind, Professor Rowan didn't take emotion into account.

* * *

><p>END of ELECTRIC<p>

(10 down, 2 to go. The last time I'm resetting the polls so the last time you can vote for who you want to see before 2014 closes. I appreciate everyone helping me with who to vote for and what to write.)


	11. HairRaiser

_A/N: From your votes, NORMAL is next.  
>Shipping: GroomingShipping<em>

* * *

><p><em>One-Shot 11: Hair-Raiser<em>

* * *

><p>Ash and his crew returned to Lumiose City and stopped by Professor Sycamore's lab. The Kalos Region's professor and his assistant, Sophie, greeted the kids as Ash removed his hat, his hair a wild mess as always. Everyone else kept their hair organized and cleaned, though stylized like Clemont's was questionable at best. Shaking off follicles of hair before he reapplied his hat, Bonnie wondered why Ash wore a baseball cap wherever he traveled. "Is there a reason you wear a hat at all times?" she asked. To Ash, the hat's just part of his normal wear.<p>

"It's been my look ever since I left Pallet Town in Kanto," he justified. "This is my fifth hat and have the collection in my closet back home." To the others, the hat was a part of Ash like Pikachu.

"But your hair is such a mess being under that hat almost everywhere and at anytime," Serena argued. "Aren't you worried about what could be in your hair?" Ash looked to the dark blond from Vaniville Town with her argument since she wore that pink felt hat.

"What about you? You're wearing a hat, too. Don't get me wrong, it does suit you." A shy giggle echoed out of Serena.

"So you don't wash your hair or do anything with it?" joined the raven-haired assistant of Professor Sycamore. Ash stood firm about the head of hair he had.

"If I don't bother with my hair, why should I let anyone else?" This was a new stance from Ash being very defensive. He's usually on the attack.

"Boys like Ash and I don't think about our looks as much as you girls," Clemont sided with Ash. "It's a scientific common fact. I mean, does Professor Sycamore mind having a peach fuzz around his chin?" Sycamore cupped and rubbed his chin, feeling the poking hairs that could grow a beard.

"Come on, Clemont," he chuckled. "I try to keep my chin clean on a daily basis." Maybe this was how he got someone like Sophie and Colette to help him in his lab. That's when Sophie came up with an idea that Ash could favor.

"I know," she spoke up. "A new look could make you look stronger and more confident in battle." This got Ash to turn to Sycamore's main assistant. Even Pikachu wanted to know how a new look could make Ash better in battle.

"Do I really need a new look?" he questioned. "I'm just about as confident as the next Pokémon trainer." That's about to get tested as barking boomed from outside. All turned to the sound of the constant barking.

"Furfrou!" a familiar young woman's voice called out. Sophie opened the door and a Furfrou with half of its fur-trimmed to pink hearts and fur, dashed pass the assistant and stopped in front of Serena. A blue-haired young woman in a red beret entered after. The girls petted Furfrou and Ash noticed the trainer.

"Jessica?" he gulped. Seeing the group, Jessica realized who was in the lab.

"Ash? Serena?" After the petting, Furfrou returned to Jessica. "Are you taking a break?"

"More or less," Serena answered. "Was Furfrou misbehaving?" Jessica huffed a giggle, humored at Serena's funny tease.

"Furfrou can be a handful sometimes. She still feels like a free spirit." She then knelt to Furfrou about the ruckus she made. "Are you done meeting trainers?" Furfrou whimpered, thinking she got scolded for her behavior. "Everything's okay, Furfrou. You got a little excited seeing old friends." Furfrou licked Jessica's face in forgiveness. Serena's memory of Jessica's work gave her an idea.

"Anyway, Jessica, it's actually great for you to stop on by. We wanted to ask if you can give Ash a new look." Jessica blinked to Serena's request.

"You're not serious, are you?" protested Ash. Everyone was against the Pallet Town trainer and they had a groomer and Furfrou join. That's when Ash did something he almost would never do: surrender. "Okay, you guys. If you want me to get a new look, let's get it over with." It did leave Jessica a little perplexed.

"I've been getting comfortable trimming Furfrou's fur," she brought up. "But human hair?"

"It's not that much different from doing Furfrou," Bonnie compared. The idea gave Jessica a chance to think it over. Finally, she felt this chance is a good learning experience.

"I think I got a style that he'll like. Let's head to the salon." Following Jessica, the kids reached the Pokémon grooming store but not until Clemont remembered something.

"You guys go ahead," he advised. "I wanna check in on ClemBot to make sure he's functioning properly." He started to walk off when Bonnie felt he needed her.

"Don't forget me, big brother!" she called. This left Ash with a future Pokémon Performer and a Pokémon Groomer as they entered the Friseur Furfrou.

"Sherman must have gone out for a bit," Jessica noticed. "This will be the first time I've cut a person's hair but I should be okay." As long as she doesn't clip Ash's ears on accident... Pikachu chose to stay with Serena and Furfrou while Jessica escorted Ash to a reclining chair in front of a sink. She dressed an apron on herself before a smock on Ash. "Your hair looks like it hasn't been clean in weeks. What do you do, wet it down to manage in your lid?"

"Like I told them, why does everyone want to mess with my head when I don't bother, myself?" he complained a little.

"Well, you could attract bugs and diseases on your scalp. I bet your friends wash up more than you do." Ash huffed a groan from her warning. She started the faucet, jetting hot water from the removable head. "Okay, lower your head. It'll feel good in a little while." Ash leaned back, his neck touching the rim of the sink. The water was hot but not scalding. Jessica combed and rubbed his hair. Next, she grabbed shampoo from the shelf, not knowing that another bottle had tipped over, the top missing. Jessica rubbed the shampoo until it foamed and lathered to apply on Ash. The squishing shampoo had Ash giggle while the scent from the hair cleaner calmed any tension he had.

"What's that smell? It... smells like a Sitrus Berry."

"That's the fragrance of this shampoo: Sitrus Extract." Both giggled from the explanation. "You know, I don't think I've thanked you for helping me understand Furfrou when we first met." The admission left a little uneasy to the Kanto trainer.

"I thought you did. I know Furfrou helped out." That's when she leaned over the sink, staring down his face.

"Even if I did, I'm still impressed how you managed to fend off Team Rocket even though Pikachu was blind." She lowered her head and gave Ash a peck between the eyes. Cheeks quickly reddened from the foreign trainer. Meanwhile, Serena fed the Pokémon, including her Fennekin when Sherman entered. Seeing Serena, nostalgia clicked to him.

"You're one of those kids who helped Jessica, right?" he asked. Serena and Pikachu nodded to the question. "I saw the store open and wanted to know if anyone was here after I ran to get some more hair-growth formula. Accidentally spilled it in the sink and I thought-" Suddenly, a yell from the back. Jessica's scream alerted those in the Waiting Room and all raced to the back. What they saw may have given Ash a pretty good reason no one wanted to mess with his hair: Ash's hair had grown out of the sink at an incredible rate. Jessica distanced herself from the growing hair. There's hairy situations but this was ridiculous. Even Ash felt the weight of his hair. Flabbergasted seemed the immediate look with Serena and Sherman.

"What just happened here?!" shrieked Serena.

"I-I don't know!" Jessica fumbled. "I was just washing his hair to cut when it started growing like crazy!" The result forced Sherman to palm his face in humiliation.

"I heard it was 'Instant Hair Growing' conditioner but I didn't think it was _that_ instant!" From his word, Jessica inspected the shelf and found the empty bottle. One look toward Ash now with longer hair than Serena concluded what happened. "I should have cleaned the sink before getting more of that conditioner." Now a new problem arose: How to fix a mess originally started by Sherman? Pikachu and Fennekin clawed Ash's hair, making sure that oversize set of locks and split ends were real.

"This is one hair-" Serena started but...

"Don't, Serena," barked Ash. "That joke already ran the course."

"I can tell. Not the joke, I mean why you wanted your hair off-limits." Why did he give in to this mess? Jessica's mind came up with a possible solution.

"This might actually help," she studied. "Let's get you to the chair and I might need both of you on this." Sherman and Serena glanced to each other, wondering how they could help with Ash's hairy situation. They soon sat Ash on another chair.

"I'm hairier than a Piloswine," he judged.

"You won't be for long." Shears in hand, Jessica started weed-whacking the fur, mainly getting the hair off his ears and out of his eyes. With about a few pounds of raven-black hair trimmed, she combed the back of his hair to get it straight. She gathered three long "straws" and began braiding it. One strand over another, the pain-staking operation looked like a chore to work on more than it seemed. About ten minutes later... "Done!" Ash's hair was shorter with a tuff sticking out in front. All that hair that had grown before Jessica's eyes dirtied the floor and needed a good sweep. Ash's first instinct seeing a massive reduction of the hair got some fear but realized that his cap could fit better.

"Not bad..." Sherman surveyed. Serena snagged another mirror and showed Ash what the back looked like. It looked like a tail.

"What do you think?" she asked. Seeing the braid got Ash to reach and pull it forward, admired with how quick and how light it felt.

"What is this, a Raticate's tail?" he guessed. "It's awesome!" A miracle. Serena toyed with the rat-tail for her amusement.

"It's cute!" she awed. Everyone, especially the Pokémon that wanted to join in the fun.

"Okay, everyone," Sherman ordered all. "Jessica still needs to finish Ash's cut." Serena and the Pokémon acknowledged Sherman's advice and left the back to allow Jessica some more time. A little while later, Clemont and Bonnie returned to the Friseur Furfrou. Of course, Serena was the first to greet them.

"Clemont, Bonnie," she welcomed. "How's the Prism Tower?"

"Everything checks out," Clemont reported. "ClemBot's recharged and I've heard plenty of praise since I reprogrammed its CPU." As fascinating it was to hear how the gym fared, Bonnie wanted to see Ash's haircut.

"So is Ash's trimming finished?" she urged. "I wanna see! I wanna see!" And so did Dedenne.

"You'll need to wait a little while longer," she ordered patience. "We had a little accident but everything's sorted out." That little while ended when Ash came through the drape, his haircut done. Ash had a tuff of hair sticking over his forehead while the rat-tail draped over his shoulder while the rest of his hair trimmed down to merely a centimeter. From a snafu to sheer brilliance, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and the Pokémon awed the new look.

"I didn't know your hair was _that_ long!" gawked the gym leader.

"Ash looks so cool now!" cheered Bonnie. Dedenne squeaked to agree as Pikachu returned to his favorite roost.

"Even better, my cap fits much better," Ash presented as he tossed his cap a few feet up before perfectly landing on his head, the bowl slipping on without him anchoring it.

"Ash, you look marvelous," Serena complimented. The trainer chuckled in satisfaction.

"Ash, we'll foot the bill for this disaster," Sherman offered. "I should have done a better job in making sure the salon stayed clean." Ash was just happy that it ended on a good note.

"Everything worked out in the end," he waived. Relieved, the group chose to head back to Sycamore's lab to discuss what their next plans were. Jessica's face gleamed from the turnout.

"I may start enjoying trimming human and Pokémon hair as a whole," she smiled. That's when Sherman got suspicious.

"By the way, you didn't use Pokémon shampoo on Ash's hair, did you?" he asked. One huff from the blue-haired told the salon owner what she used.

"It's my favorite shampoo that was on sale so I bought a couple of bottles." That's human shampoo right there. Furfrou snickered to Sherman's oblivious look. It's nothing to wig out on.

* * *

><p>END of NORMAL<p>

(Down to the last one. The last one-shot for 2014 is near and, as always, I would like to thank you for the votes. What girl will claim the mistletoe at the end? By the way, for those who want an idea on Ash's hair, think of Gundam Wing's Duo Maxwell's braid but skinnier and the front is like Rossiu of Gurren Lagann.)


	12. North Pole Position

_A/N: This is it, the end. Thanks to your votes, WATER will finish Volume 4.  
>Shipping: JohtoSailorShipper<em>

* * *

><p><em>One-Shot 12Final: North Pole Position_

* * *

><p>The North Pole: once believed as a land of frozen myth was discovered by Ash on an adventure no one could fathom. Ash, Misty, Brock and the Pokémon friends helped one of Santa's little helpers, a Jynx, back to his workshop in the North Pole. Hearing about one of Ash's stories after stopping Team Rocket from kidnapping Lugia and Silver, he, Ritchie, Luka, Oliver and the Pokémon sailed toward the North Pole after finding a path that extended around the Johto Region. "I can't believe that all this time, Santa Claus really exists," Ritchie awed. "And that you, Misty and Brock met him." Sparky also acted surprised to learn their counterparts had the chance to meet Kris Kringle... or Old Saint Nicholas... or whatever nickname people called him.<p>

"I know," Ash scoffed. "I did feel bad trying to catch it without knowing what was going on." Pikachu also squeaked softly in the guilt.

"You guys didn't know at that moment. I'm glad everything cleared up before anything bad happened." Luka, steering through the waves, still had some skepticism about Santa being real.

"Hey, I didn't believe Santa was real when I was nine," she offered an opinion. "I always thought my parents got me those presents around Christmas time." Funny how the truth can come out.

"If it _is _real, I wanna see it!" Oliver hoped. To Ritchie, only having Ash and Pikachu felt small.

"Too bad Misty and Brock couldn't join after your Top Eight finish in the Silver Conference," he pointed out. "I mean... you did tell me they were on their way back home to their gyms like Pewter and Cerulean Cities." It wasn't his fault that Ash and Pikachu were alone.

"After Nurse Joy fixed Misty's bike and both she and Brock got phone calls about how their families were doing," he explained. "They headed back home while I wanted to search for a new Pokémon League to try out. Before I could ask Professor Oak, Oliver and Luka called me, saying that Misty told him about Santa after we all stopped Team Rocket's operations." This would explain the trip to the North Pole.

"Well, thank goodness I chose to get coats to keep us warm," Luka praised herself as she waived a coat.

"And that I picked up some hand-warmers as well," Ritchie added with packs in hands.

"You guys came prepared," Ash complimented. As the boat sailed, Luka spotted glaciers drifting in the waters.

"We got ice," she reported. The boys turned to the windows, eying the glaciers floating as well as a big Lapras who spun to see the vessel. Pikachu saw the Transport Pokémon, thinking it may be the same one that saved Ash back then. He raced from the bridge and called out to it.

("Lapras!") he shouted. Lapras swam toward the vessel and this was no ordinary Lapras.

"_**Pikachu, is that you?"**_ she wondered. The telepathic creature studied the excited Electric Mouse Pokémon. _**"Then Ash is on the bridge as well?" **_Pikachu squeaked to tell her that he's on the boat. Ash and Ritchie stepped from the bridge to meet the Water Pokémon. The two boys didn't confuse Lapras as he face Ash, sure that it's him. _**"Welcome back, Ash, and it seems you brought a sibling along." **_ Ritchie gulped at being labeled as Ash's relative.

"I'm not his brother," he corrected. Lapras giggled at her presumed wrong guess.

"_**I was sure! You two look so much alike and that you have a Pikachu each."**_

"It's okay, Lapras," Ash understood. Lapras focused back on the subject.

"_**Are you going to the North Pole and Santa's Workshop?"**_ Ash nodded to Lapras' presumption.

"We are. Little Oliver inside wanted to see Santa Claus. We aren't coming at a bad time, are we?" Now Lapras shook her horned head.

"_**No, you and your friends are always welcomed at his workshop. Follow me." **_ Acknowledging the motion, Lapras led the boat and Luka steered around the glaciers. Suddenly, they spotted a carved glacier that had icy spikes protruding around. To Ash, they're close.

"Soon enough, we'll dock in the North Pole," he informed. With some more sailing through the cold ocean, snow on a giant patch of land told Ash to bundle up as he threw his coat on, Pikachu tucked in.

"I'm guessing Santa's workshop is here?" Luka pondered.

"Well, why else did he get his coat?" Ritchie pointed out. Once docked and bundled up, they disembarked the boat and praised Lapras for her help. The humans journeyed through the icy desert. Ten minutes since departing the boat, they came across a giant wooden house.

"We're here," he identified. He knocked on the door and a Jynx opened it.

("Who is it?") the Human Shaped Pokémon wondered. Ritchie and Oliver were surprised to see a Pokémon like this.

"It's a Jynx?" Oliver gulped.

"Talk about a rare Pokémon," Ritchie awed as he presented his Dex.

"Jynx, the Human Shaped Pokémon and the evolved form of Smoochum," it computed. "Its Lovely Kiss attack will knock opposing Pokémon to sleep." The trainers stayed cautious around the greeting Pokémon. That's when Jolly Old Saint Nick came to the door.

"Ho Ho Ho!" he laughed. "Ash, you're back! What brings the return trip to my workshop?" An itching to the back of Ash's head started the thought process.

"Misty told Oliver about finding this place before when one of your Jynx got stranded on a beach," he explained. Jynx confirmed the assumption, prompting Santa to realize who Ash referred to.

"Well, as you can see, Jynx is fairing much better since the escapade last time. Come on in, the missus is brewing up some hot cocoa." As they entered the workshop, they got a view of the Pokémon Santa had working... or on a lunch break. Jynx, Smoochum and Mr. Mime Pokémon throughout the shop below the catwalk the humans stepped on.

"You have Smoochum and Mr. Mime to join you?" Ever so jolly, Santa laughed at Ash's curiosity.

"Ho Ho Ho! Let's just say that a group of the Mr. Mime Pokémon wanted to help out the Jynx. I may have borrowed some lessons from Brock's breeding and before long, Smoochum hatched. Needless to say, they've also been a huge help in making toys for the good boys and girls around the world." Talk about great little helpers. The humans gathered in a small room with sofas. "So what can I do for you, young Oliver?" Everyone turned to the youngest boy.

"You see... after we saved Lugia and Silver from Team Rocket," he started. "Luka got me home and my mom and dad were... mad. They wondered where I was for the while when Team Rocket caused havoc to all the Pokémon around the islands." Is it safe to say that Oliver was with Luka and the two look-alikes, and away from his parents again? Santa pondered as Mrs. Claus brought the hot chocolate and Pokémon food to the guests.

"Sounds like you want to make a present to give to your parents," she guessed.

"I do... if you can help me with it." The request sounded heartfelt to Santa.

"What do you think, deary? He means well." Santa pondered his reply.

"Well, we _are_ ahead of schedule." Ash and Ritchie got nervous about Santa's answer. "If this is to help resolve matters with your mother and father, I'd be more than happy to help out." Oliver's face brightened, thankful that the Jolly One offered his assistance.

"Hey, we'll help, too," Ash added to the aid, referring to himself and Pikachu.

"And me, too," Ritchie chuckled.

"And me as well," Luka spoke out. Oliver couldn't believe how much help he was getting.

"You guys are the best!" he giggled with a hint of embarrassment. Santa nodded, satisfied with his friends participating in making gifts to Oliver's parents.

"Well, now," he clapped. "Once we finish the hot cocoa, we'll start making those presents."

"Okay!" the rest agreed. Once the cups emptied, everyone entered the workshop to start making Oliver's gift to his parents.

"Do you know what you want to make for mom and dad?" Luka questioned.

"A new canoe," he decided. The trainers were ready for building a canoe.

"Let's make it a big canoe," Ash suggested. Everyone took measurements to see how big they should make the canoe. 16 feet long, 33 inches wide, four feet tall. The team and the Pokémon started carving the canoe's shape. The Jynx used Confusion to mend the boards' span and extend it. Ash and Luka pounded nails on the underbelly, the two holding two nails of each in their mouths. After hammering the last nails in, both breathed in relief. Without thought or warning, Ash laid his arm down with Luka's hand falling on top. Feeling both warmed hands, Ash and Luka looked toward each other. Their cheeks slowly bled red, unsure what to say. Mr. Mimes pulled the hammering duo from the underbelly. The large canoe looked complete after an hour of work. However, all they did was built it and felt not finished.

"Guess this needs a paint job," Ritchie suggested. Not a problem to the owner of the workshop.

"We have plenty of paint," Santa offered. "How else do we put color on your toys?" Point taken... The Smoochum swarm gathered paint for the visitors. Paint brushes on hand, the kids splashed white, blue, red, yellow, green and pink splotches around the handmade vessel. Lines of color streaked up and down the hull while sky blue coated the seats and white underneath. When the last drop smeared the canoe, the boat looked like a rainbow of different colors. "Ho Ho Ho! That is a marvelous canoe!" The Pokémon agreed.

"Now that was a team effort," Mrs. Claus chuckled. "Too bad Christmas is more than two months away." There's always time for more presents in the next two months.

"This is more of an 'apology' present," Oliver clarified. "It's for my mom and dad." Mrs. Claus understood the issue.

"I see. I'm sure your mom and dad will be happy to know you still love them." Oliver nodded in hope Santa's wife was right.

"Now how about we ship this ship back to the Johto Islands?" Luka joked. All wanted to help out. Getting the canoe out of the workshop proved a minor issue thanks to Jynx using Psychic. Once outside, everyone put the canoe from its side to up-right.

"Thanks for letting us use your workshop!" Oliver praised.

"Ho Ho Ho!" let out Santa. "I'll be seeing all of you around Christmas Eve!"

"Be good boys and Luka!" added Mrs. Claus. "Take care!" The couple and the Pokémon waived farewell to their friends as they waived back. With help from the ice, the group easily dragged the canoe back to Luka's boat and tied a rope to tow the handmade vessel back home. Luka's boat sailed for a little while when the sun set. She anchored the boat and made a meal for all, including Pikachu and Sparky.

"It's not Brock-material but at least it's good," she reassured. No one complained and continued to munch down. After the meal, the boys headed below deck to sleep. Luka stayed up to feed her Magikarp that helped drag the vessel from harm. The wood creaking woke Ash to rise on deck to check the noise. Luka heard the trapdoor and found the trainer who she accidentally held a hand to. "Sorry. I was feeding my Pokémon."

"I see," he bobbed. On deck, he reached starboard to look at her Margikarps.

"I'll say this: it was the first time I held someone's hand like that." Ash remembered that moment when his hand got snagged.

"It's okay... really! It's not your fault. I never built anything like that, let alone a boat like Oliver's gift." Luka nodded as she wrapped her arm around Ash's shoulders.

"Thanks. At least I'm not the only one." There's a first for everything. "So what are your plans after we bring this baby to Oliver's home?"

"I need to talk to Professor Oak about any new Pokémon Leagues for me to try out." Ash's quest to becoming a Pokémon Master only began.

"If you do find a new League, you can call me and I can give you and Pikachu a ride there." How about that, Ash has his own private boater. "In all honesty, I don't like Brock. He's a little too pushy for a relationship with anyone like me." Ash felt hurt by how Luka treated his friend, the upcoming Pokémon Breeder.

"You don't have to hurt his feelings like that. He means well."

"Yeah, but he's not as patient as you." She gave Ash a hug, keeping him and herself warm but also some tender care. Smooth sailing awaited for Ash but at least he's got some company.

* * *

><p>END of WATER, END of VOLUME 4.<p>

(Thanks to all of you who voted and made four series of AshMas. This series, much like the other three, couldn't have been done without your help. I'll be taking the rest of the year off and will start back in 2015. Don't forget to check out the two other stories, one with the ponies journeying Johto and the other with the trainers teaming with the demon hunters in a world full of women and having two womanizers getting chased. Merry [late] Christmas and have a Happy New Year!)


End file.
